Scarier than a Family of Vampires
by Shelby Rae
Summary: What happens when Bella is faced with a life threating disease? Read and Review! BellaxEdward
1. Nail Polish

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fan fiction, please read and review. Thanks! **

_Bella's Point of View_

I lied in bed trying to decide what to do. Edward way off hunting, and I missed him terribly. I was already done with my homework, so I couldn't busy myself with that, and I'd already made and eaten dinner. I sat up in bed, finally thinking of something I could do. It was something I never did, but with nothing better to do, I thought, why not? I got off my bed slowly and headed into the bathroom, I opened the medicine cabinet looking for nail polish. None. Of course I didn't have nail polish; after all, I never paint my nails.

I headed down the stairs, and grabbed my keys off of the counter.

"Bells, where are you going?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"I'm just running to the drug store to buy some nail polish, can I get you anything?"

"No, I don't need anything. Be careful." Charlie looked like he was about to say something else, but he didn't.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few."

I walked out the door, and walked quickly to my truck. It was raining, and I didn't feel like getting soaked. I hopped in my truck, and after about five minutes I arrived at the local drug store. I raced in, and went straight to the beauty supplies. They had rows and rows of different nail polishes, pinks and reds, purples and blues, browns and oranges, any color you could think of. After studying the selection carefully, I decided I would go with a red, now I just had to decide which of the hundreds of shades of reds I would go with. I finally chose one called "Rockin' in Rubies". It was bright, and had sparkles in it. I walked up to the counter.

"Will this be all?"

"Yes." I replied kindly.

"Did you find everything okay?"

"Yes, thank you." I was getting tired, and I just wanted to get out of the store. I couldn't help but think it was odd for me to be tired so early, but I brushed it off.

"That will be $1.25 please." I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a five.

"Here you are."

"Out of five." The lady put the money in the cash register and handed me my change.

"Thank you."

"Have a good one."

"Thanks, you too." With that I departed from the store.

I raced back to my truck and hopped in. I was home in about five minutes. When I walked in the house, I found Charlie asleep on the couch. I walked through the living room and kitchen quietly, so that I wouldn't wake him. I walked up the stairs, at a slow pace, also trying to avoid making to much noise, and I entered my room, closing the door quietly behind me.

I placed the bag with the nail polish on my desk, and took my coat off, and hung it over my chair. I took a few short steps over to my radio, and put Edward's CD on. I let the beautiful noise fill my room, and walked over to my desk, sitting down to paint my nails. After one coat of nail polish, the fumes took over me, and I was feeling light headed. I needed to get some water. I stood up, instantly regretting it. I fell down, and as I faded into unconsciousness, I whispered one last word.

"Edward."

Then everything went black.

**A/N: So what do you think? Was it really just the nail polish fumes? Or is something else going on with Bella? Review please! **


	2. Grizzlies and Phone Calls

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them. I'm sorry my writing style is lame, I'm working on it, I swear! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

_Edward's Point of View_

I was bent over the carcass of a grizzly bear. It was my last kill for this particular trip. Emmet came up beside me.

"Hey." I looked up from the grizzly.

"Yes." I asked slightly annoyed, what could he possibly want right now.

"Are you almost done?" He asked, returning the annoyed tone.

"Does it look like I'm almost done?" I wasn't going to drop the attitude.

"Actually, it does, your eyes are pure gold." I could now tell Emmet wasn't going to drop his tone either.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Curiosity filled my voice, freeing the annoyance.

"Because, I want to get home, and I figured you would want to get back to Bella." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Of course I want to get back to Bella, but if I don't feed myself properly, I can't even be around Bella, without being on guard even more than usual!" I was now defending myself.

"Fine, but is this your last kill for the trip, or are you going to continue the massacre?"

"First of all, I wouldn't exactly call this trip a massacre; second of all, yes this is my last one. Happy?"

"So happy, I feel like jumping up and clicking my heels, but that's just too _Wizard of Oz_ for my personal taste." With that we both broke out in laughter. Then the rest of the family came up to us.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Oh my gosh! Will I ever be able to finish this bear off?" I asked, not really mad or irritated even, but now even I was in a hurry to finish, and get back to my love.

"Sorry Edward." Esme replied.

"Let's go everyone, let Edward finish up." Carlisle said.

"Thanks." I replied. I watched as my family walked off leaving me alone with the remains of the grizzly bear.

I drained the grizzly bear of its blood, and wiped my mouth off with my hand. I stood up, and stretched, allowing the sun to reflect off of my body. I stared into the sky, thinking about Bella. I always missed her when I went hunting, but this time it was different, I had a _need_to see her. I straightened myself out and began running towards the opening of the woods, where I knew my family would be waiting for me.

"All set." I said as I came running up to my family.

"Alright, well let's go home." Carlisle replied.

Emmet had brought his Jeep, and Carlisle brought his car. Usually I would have rode with Carlisle and Esme, so that there would be more space in the jeep, but I really wanted to talk to Alice, so I hopped in the Jeep with Emmet, Jasper, Rose, and Alice.

Rose was in the front passenger seat, her hand incased by Emmet's massive hand, Alice was leaning into Jasper, who had his arms wrapped around her. I felt like a fifth wheel and that only made think of Bella more. I wished she was there with me, with my arms wrapped around her. I felt so complete when Bella was with me. Then Alice spoke, breaking my thoughts.

"Edward, are you okay?" She asked, concern seeping in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Bella, wishing I was with her." I replied.

"Ah." Alice said quietly, smiling at me kindly.

"Have you watched her at all while we've been away?" Alice looked down.

"I'm sorry Edward, I haven't." Alice answered quietly, guiltily.

"Alice, it's okay, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, I was just wondering." Alice looked up, and I smiled nicely at her, she returned the smile, and I noticed Jasper hold her closer to him.

"Would you mind checking on her for me? I'd call her, but it's kind of late, and I don't want to wake her if she's sleeping."

"Sure." Alice said cheerily, she was happy to help.

Alice closed her eyes in thought. After only a few moments her facial expression changed drastically, causing a chill to run down my spine. I wanted to ask her what she was seeing, but I waited, so that I wouldn't interrupt her thoughts. She looked horrified, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice, what do you see?!?" I asked rather loudly, I wasn't mad, I was just worried. Alice held one finger up, keeping her eyes shut, requesting that I be quiet just for a moment longer. She finally opened her eyes. She had so many different emotions playing across her face at that moment, and I knew something was very wrong. She looked sad, angry, apologetic, and guilty.

"Edward…" She started slowly, probably in attempts to keep me calm.

"Bella passed out." She stated keeping her voice even, until the end when it broke. If she could cry, I'm pretty sure she would be.

"Why?" I asked, in a barely audible voice, even for vampires to hear.

"Well, she was painting her nails…" I cut Alice off.

"Bella never paints her nails." I said, I couldn't understand what was going on.

"She didn't have anything else to do, she missed you, and was bored. She had already finished her homework, and eaten."' Alice paused, allowing me to at least understand this part of her vision.

"Okay, but why would that cause her to pass out?" I asked, not able to grasp this idea completely.

"Well, it might have been the fumes from the nail polish, I mean the girl passes out at the scent of blood, and nail polish is much stronger…" I cut her off again.

"You said _might have been_, what else could it have been?" I asked, hysteria was starting to appear in my voice.

"Edward, I don't know, but I really don't think it was the nail polish. I'm so sorry I haven't been watching her this weekend."

"Stop apologizing, this isn't your fault." I said quietly. I lowered my head into my hands. I really didn't think it was Alice's fault, and I wanted to express that more strongly than I had, but I couldn't muster the voice.

"There's more." Alice stated. I lifted my head quickly, and Alice continued.

"Charlie's asleep, he doesn't know that Bella is unconscious upstairs in her room."

"We need to call Charlie, he needs to get her to the hospital." I said quickly.

"I know, but we can't just call him and say go check on Bella, that would sound strange, so I'm trying to concoct a reason for you to call the house at 11:30 PM to talk to Bella."

"Easy, I'll tell him, I was just calling to let her know I was home."

"Well, it still doesn't seem likely that you would call the house and not her cell phone, but it will have to do…you might want to say you tried her cell phone and it was dead, or something."

Before Alice was done talking I had Bella's home number dialed. The phone rang six times before Charlie answered groggily.

"Hello."

"Hi Officer Swan. This is Edward, I'm sorry to be calling so late."

"Why are you calling so late Edward?" He sound upset.

"I just got back in town with my family, and I wanted to let Bella know I got home safely. Is she still awake? Could I please talk to her?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"I'm not sure if she's awake, I'll go check…Edward, why didn't you just call Bella's cell?" Of course he would ask that.

"I tried, it went straight to voicemail, it must be dead."

"Or maybe she turned it off, so that she could sleep without distraction." Charlie spat.

"Oh, I didn't even think of that." I had to play dumb. All of sudden I heard Charlie gasp.

"Oh my!"

"What? What's wrong?" I asked allowing panic to show through in my voice.

"Bella…she's…she's…" Charlie trailed off.

"She's what?" I practically screamed.

"She's unconscious."

**A/N: So what did you think? Review please, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! **


	3. Hospital

**A/N: Enjoy, and please review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

_Edward's Point of View_

I stared at Alice intently, while she was having her vision of what Charlie was doing. He had bent down to Bella's level and was checking for a pulse. He found one, but it was far too slow. Then Charlie started talking to me again.

"Is Carlisle working tonight?" Why hadn't I thought to call Carlisle? I cursed myself.

"No, he's not, but I can send him to the hospital, he'll make sure she's taken care of."

"Thank you Edward." I could tell it was hard for Charlie to say those words; he wasn't one of my biggest fans.

"Get her to the hospital as quickly as possible." I figured I could have gotten her there faster, even though I was a hundred miles away from her, but I couldn't let that bother me right now.

"I will. I have to go now. Bye Edward." With that Charlie hung up the phone, and I called Carlisle.

"Hello."

"Carlisle, you need to go straight to the hospital."

"What's going on?" He asked curiosity and worry filling his voice.

"Bella passed out several hours ago, and she's unconscious. Charlie taking her to the hospital as we speak."

"What does Alice think happened?" Carlisle inquired.

"Well apparently Bella was painting her nails, and in the vision it appeared that the fumes took over her, but Alice doesn't think that's what really happened." There was a long pause.

"I don't think so either." Carlisle responded quietly.

"How soon can you be at the hospital?"

"I can probably be there in five minutes."

"Great, I'll meet you there."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, and dropped my head, holding it with my hands. I kept thinking about Bella, if anything was different the last time I had been with her. It had only been three days, how much could have happened in three days?!? I looked up slowly, and held my chin in my hands. I stared at Alice. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she obviously having a vision. I didn't want to interrupt her thoughts, but I had to know what she was thinking about.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked calmly.

"I'm just trying to see what's been going on with Bella the last few days."

"Are you seeing anything that would constitute as being out of the ordinary?"

"She looks pale, even more pale than usual. It also seemed like when she was leaving the drug store, she pulled some hair out, but it's hard to tell, she moved her hand so quickly."

So many thoughts rushed into my brain. Bella was pale, she had hair coming out, and she collapsed. I couldn't let my thoughts get ahead of me. I wasn't going to rush to conclusions until, Carlisle examined Bella.

Moments later we were at the hospital. The receptionist saw me, and knowing who I was, she started talking to me.

"Carlisle just came in."

"Okay, thank you."

"He's probably in the locker rooms changing, if you want to go find him."

"Thank you." I smiled kindly and walked through the big doors.

Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rose stayed outside, waiting for Bella to arrive at the hospital. I couldn't believe we had beaten them. Even though we drove so quickly, they still should have gotten there already. Alice told me that I was just being impatient. Of course I was being impatient, something was wrong with the love of my life. I think I have the right to be impatient.

I was just about to open the doors to the locker room, when Carlisle came rushing out.

"I just got a page, I pretty sure Bella's here." He said quickly.

"Can I come with you?" It didn't really matter what his reply was, because I was going with him no matter what.

"Yes you may, but I'm going to need you to stay calm for her sake." He looked at me very seriously.

"Okay." I replied, without much enthusiasm.

"Edward, I need you to promise."

"What do you know that I don't know?" I asked getting slightly angry, but it was more just worry.

"Nothing, but I have feeling things aren't going to be good…so please, just promise me you will do your best to stay calm."

"I promise." I said reluctantly, but not because I was worried about staying calm, but because I was so completely worried about Bella.

Carlisle walked into room 201. I followed him in, and saw Bella lying motionless on the bed. I was frozen in my place at the end of her bed. She looked so helpless. She had no color her usually red cheeks, and she had dark circles under her eyes. I heard Carlisle talking to the nurse, but was barely able to understand what was being said, as I stared at my love.

"Hook up an IV." Carlisle told Jenny, the nurse.

Jenny pulled out all the necessary equipment, and went to Bella's right side. She unwrapped a needle, and poked into Bella's hand. It was a good thing Bella was unconscious, because she hated needles. Carlisle spoke.

"Thank you Jenny."

"You're welcome; do you need anything else right now?"

"I need you to draw some blood please."

"Okay." Jenny went into the draws in the counter, collecting the things she would need.

She went over to Bella's left side this time, to draw her blood. She put the needle in her arm. But it was no good, she couldn't get blood. I was in pain, as I watched the nurse poke Bella repeatedly, trying to find a good place to take the blood from. After four pokes she was finally able to get all the blood she needed. Carlisle looked at me, his face looked so apologetic. No doubt he could see the pain in my features. Jenny left the room, taking the blood to the lab. Carlisle looked over Bella, checking her heart rate, temperature, and other things as well. Finally he came and stood next to me.

"She will probably wake up soon. We're pumping her with fluids, which she badly needed. Do you want me to send Charlie in?" He was speaking quietly, kindly.

"I guess it's his right." I said, without any emotion in my voice. Carlisle put his arm around me, and gave me the slightest squeeze. Then walked out, no doubt to go find Charlie. Apparently Charlie was right outside, because I could hear there conversation.

"How is she?" Charlie asked.

"She's still unconscious, but we're pumping her with fluids, she will probably wake up soon." Carlisle responded.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Of course. Bella means a lot to my entire family, we don't want to see her ill."

"Is Edward in there with her?" Charlie asked, and I flinched, I was worried he would want me to get out.

"Yes, he is." Carlisle spoke slowly.

"Good, I think I'm going to go find some coffee, and go sit for a while. I need to think. Will ask Edward to stay with her…at least until I come in?"

"Of course." Charlie walked away and Carlisle walked back into the room. I still hadn't moved from the end of the bed.

"Charlie would like you to stay with Bella."

"I heard." I said emotionless.

"I figured." Carlisle said. We stood in silence for a moment, both of staring at Bella. I finally spoke.

"She's not okay, is she?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer, but needing to hear it nonetheless.

"I don't think so, but I don't want to jump to conclusions, let's just wait for the blood tests to come back. Okay?"

"Okay." As I let the word out of my mouth Carlisle's beeper went off.

"I have to go, are you going to be okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, go." I said. Carlisle walked out, and I was finally able to move. I sat down next to Bella and took her hand in mine. I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it. She didn't smell like the normal Bella, she smelled…ill.

**A/N: What do ya think? Review please! **

**Shel**


	4. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Edward's Point of View_

I still had Bella's hand encased in my own, and I was watching her expectantly. It had been about forty-five minutes, and I expected her to wake up soon. The entire time I've been sitting, watching her, I've been trying to push all the horrible thoughts out of my mind.

All of a sudden her eyes started to flutter. I stayed quiet, not wanting to scare her with my presence. Finally her eyes fully opened, and she turned her head towards me.

"Edward." She whimpered slowly. Her voice pained me.

"Yes love, I'm right here." I replied in a quiet voice. I slid my head across her forehead, moving some strayed hairs back to their rightful places. Her forehead was extremely warm, even for her.

"What…happened?" She was having difficulty forming her words.

"You passed out."

"From the nail polish." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. If only I could believe that was what caused her to pass out. How was I supposed to tell her, that I didn't think that was the cause? I decided I wouldn't directly respond to that, and went in a different direction.

"How have you been feeling lately?" I asked, trying to hide the worry in my voice, I don't know how well I did.

"Well…I've been okay. I've missed you a lot." I pulled her hand to my lips, and gave it a soft kiss.

"I've missed you too, but I meant how have you been feeling physically."

"Oh…" She trailed off, I wasn't sure if she didn't want to tell me something, or if she was thinking.

"Oh…what?" I pushed for an answer.

"Well earlier today I felt really tired."

"What are you thinking?" She asked, sweetly, tiredly.

"It doesn't matter." I replied, staring lovingly into her deep brown eyes. I wanted nothing more than to be holding her in my arms, laying in our meadow, but that wasn't going to happen right now.

Tears welled up in her eyes. I hadn't intended to hurt her with my response, but I had.

"Bella, sweetie, I'm sorry." I stood up, leaning over to kiss her forehead. I needed to go get Carlisle, she was burning up. I wiped the few tears that had fallen from her face with my fingers.

"It's okay." She replied quietly. I pushed a button on the wall for a nurse to come in. Jenny appeared in less than a minute.

"Oh you're awake. Do you need something sugar?" Jenny was talking to Bella.

"No, I'm okay." Bella replied, she didn't look okay, but I wasn't about to argue with her. Jenny started to walk out. I couldn't believe she started walking out…what was she thinking…that we just wanted her to know Bella was awake? Ugh.

"Jenny." I said rather loudly. She turned quickly.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you please send Carlisle in?"

"Of course." She turned and walked away.

I sat back down next to Bella, taking her hand in mine once again. We sat there in silence for a few moments, and then she opened her mouth to speak, but just then Carlisle walked in, and she closed her mouth again.

"Hi Bella." Carlisle spoke kindly.

"Hi there." She replied, trying to sound cheery.

"How are you doing? And don't lie to me." He said adding a smile at the end.

"I'm cold, tired, and I feel light headed." She replied slowly. The second I heard her say she was cold, I let go of her hand. My body temperature wasn't going to help. The moment my hand left hers she looked at me as if she was hurt.

"Bella, I'm only making you colder."

"I don't care." She pouted and I took her hand back in mine. I was surprised how truthful she had been to Carlisle, I was expecting her to act as if she were fine. Carlisle spoke.

"I'm going to check your temperature." Carlisle took out the thermometer, and placed it in her mouth.

"Well?" I asked, wanting to now how high her temperature was.

"It's extremely high, we're going to have to give you something to bring it down."

"What was her temperature?" I prodded.

"102.2." I gasped. Bella was trembling. She was cold. This was so horrible. Here she had a horrible fever, and she was cold, but we couldn't put more blankets on her, because that would only make her temperature higher.

"Bella, I'm going to give you some Motrin to lower your temperature." I so badly wanted to ask if he had gotten the results from the blood tests, but I decided to wait until I could talk to him without Bella hearing.

"Okay." She replied weakly. Carlisle inserted the Motrin into Bella's IV.

"I'm going to give you morphine as well. It will lessen any pain you may be experiencing, and it will make you sleep." Bella just nodded in acceptance.

"Edward, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" I looked to Bella, to see if it was okay with her. She nodded her head slowly. I followed Carlisle out of the room and into the hallway. Charlie was standing there too. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. Carlisle was going to tell us what was wrong. I took a deep breathe, and waited for Carlisle to speak.

"I think we should go sit down." Carlisle said. This wasn't going to be good. The three of us walked over to the waiting area and sat down. I was wishing I was with Bella, holding her hand, watching her drift into sleep, instead of sitting here, waiting to hear what was wrong with my love.

"We go the results from the blood tests."

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm drawing this out. I promise you will find out what's wrong in the next chapter!!! Please review!**

**Shel**


	5. Diagnosis

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger! Here we go, you will finally find out what's wrong with Bella! Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate them a ton! Enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Edward's Point of View_

I sat there trembling, waiting for what Carlisle had to say. It wasn't going to be good, I knew that much. If it was a simple flu, or cold, or something like that, he would have just told me in front of Bella…but no! He had to call me out into the hall, and push my worry even further when he informed Charlie and me to go sit down. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves…it didn't work. I sat back, ready to hear what was wrong with my love. Charlie spoke.

"Well…what did the blood tests show?" He asked, he sounded…scared, yet hopeful.

"Bella has leukemia." Carlisle spoke slowly, and as kindly as he could. I could see he was frustrated, he loved Bella too.

"No." Charlie said.

"She can't. She just can't. Just the other day she was fine. This can't be. You must have mixed up the blood tests!" His voice was rising with each word, and although I didn't say those things, I was thinking them too.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, but it's true. I've looked Bella over quite thoroughly, and I double checked to make sure I was looking at the right blood test results. Bella has leukemia. There are several treatments we can start though…" Charlie broke him off.

"But none that will completely cure it, right!?!" He was upset, and rightfully so. He could see that he wouldn't have his beautiful daughter in his life for much longer.

"That's true, however the sooner we chose a treatment, the longer Bella will have." I had stayed quiet the entire time, not able to speak, through the terror and pain that was coursing through me. Charlie looked like he was about to break down, but he stayed calm.

"What are the options for treatment?" Charlie inquired.

"Well there's chemotherapy, which uses very strong anti-cancer drugs to kill the leukemia cells. There's also interferon therapy, which will keep the leukemia cells from reproducing so quickly. Radiation therapy, where we would expose Bella to high-energy radiation to kill the cancer cells. And there are also stem cell transplants, and surgeries that can be done." Carlisle informed Charlie. All I could think was that all of these treatments would put Bella in more pain.

"Have you told Bella yet? I think she should have some say in which treatment she gets." Charlie was speaking calmly, and I have to say it was a little unnerving for me. I guess some people deal with things differently than others. I expected him to break down, but I guess I was wrong…or maybe this is just the calm before the storm.

"I have not. I thought I should tell you first." Carlisle responded.

"Well, I appreciate that, but I think Bella should know." Carlisle and Charlie stood up to go tell Bella. I still couldn't move. Carlisle motioned for Charlie to go ahead, that he would be there in a moment. Carlisle walked over to me. I couldn't even look at him.

"Edward?" I pulled my head up slowly to look at him. His eyes were filled with sorrow.

"She needs you." Carlisle said slowly, reassuringly. I nodded and stood up. I still hadn't spoken.

"Edward, are you going to be able to comfort her, because she's really going to need you now, more than ever, and you haven't spoken one word since you found out."

"How could this happen?" I finally spoke. Carlisle pulled me down back to the chairs to sit down.

"Sometimes these things just happen, and there's no rhyme or reason."

"But she's so…" I trailed off and put my head in my hands.

"I know." Carlisle spoke quietly. I stood up slowly, it was time to face Bella, and I needed to be strong for her. Carlisle and I walked towards her room and saw Charlie standing outside. The three of us peered into the room, watching Bella laughing about something the nurse had said to her. I felt my heart break. Carlisle pushed us in.

Bella greeted us cheerily as we walked in the door. Apparently the drugs had kicked in. I tried my best to put a smile on my face, and as looked over to Charlie and Carlisle they also had fake smiles plastered on their faces. I walked over to Bella's left side, and took her hand in mine. Charlie went to her right and held her other hand. Bella's smile disappeared, and was replaced with worry.

"What's going on?" She asked, so innocently. Carlisle was the one to answer her.

"Bella, we got the results from your blood results."

"And?" Bella's voice was so quiet, barely even audible.

It was time to tell Bella, and I didn't know how she was going to respond.

**A/N: So what did you think? What will Bella's response be when she finds out? **

**  
By the way, all of the information about leukemia in this chapter came from**** I am no expert on the disease, and there are many different types of leukemia, however I'm not going to decipher which type she has. Please excuse any medical mistakes I may make. **

**Shel**


	6. The Big C

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I would like to mention, in my last A/N, it was suppose to give the website I got the information from, but it didn't work…so that's why my statement may not have made sense. Just wanted to clear that up. Anyhow…here's chapter 6. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Bella's Point of View_

I was starting to get worried. Edward was holding one of my hands, and Charlie held my other hand in his. This couldn't be good. What was going on? I needed to now! I had to know! Carlisle spoke, taking me out of my misery, but sending a whole new rush of panic over me.

"Bella, after a close examination of you and your blood tests, I've found that you have leukemia." Carlisle face was sorrow filled. I looked at Charlie, and saw tears welled up in his eyes, ready to cascade down his cheeks. I couldn't make myself look at Edward, for I knew his face would hold more pain and sorrow than I could bare to look at for the time being. He tightened his grip on my hand, which showed how much concern he held for me.

"Cancer?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes, there are several treatments, and we thought it would be best if you helped chose your treatment." I just nodded and he continued.

"There's chemotherapy…" He rattled off a list of treatments, and how each of them worked, but I wasn't paying attention to him. The only things running through my mind were questions…how could this have happened? Why did this happen? Carlisle stopped speaking, and then I spoke.

"Could you please leave me alone?" Carlisle walked out the door, and Charlie and Edward stood up, ready to leave. I let go of Charlie's hand, but held on tightly to Edward's, I had yet to look him in the eye.

"Edward…could you please stay with me?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. Edward sat back down, and Charlie walked out. Minutes went by, and I still hadn't even looked at Edward. We sat there in silence. I hadn't accepted this yet, and all of a sudden it hit me like a ton of bricks. I have cancer.

My body began to tremble, and I knew Edward was looking at me with worried eyes. I slid under the covers, covering myself with the blankets, trying to hide from the world, trying to hide from this disease. I had the blanket all tucked around me, except for my left hand, which was still being held tightly in Edward's cold, yet somehow warm, hand. He started rubbing reassuring circles on the back of my hand. I laid there trembling, and the tears began working there way down my cheeks. Edward slowly and carefully pulled the blanket away from my head. I finally turned my gaze to him. He took his hand, which wasn't holding mine, and ran it across my forehead, moving stray hairs away, and he bent down to kiss my forehead. I sat up, and motioned for him to come sit with me.

I scooted over, giving Edward space to sit down on the small bed. He sat down, and I fell into him. He gingerly picked me up placing me in his lap. It's hard to explain how it feels to have contact with Edward. He's hard and cold, but still he's soft and warm to me. There isn't anywhere else I would rather be than in his arms.

I sat there, in his lap, and cried. His body was shaking, but he stayed calm, and he kept his head on my own. Kissing my hair, now and then, whispering sweet words to me.

"Bella, my Bella, I'm here…and I'm never going to leave your side."

He repeated these words and many more, until I finally stopped crying. My eyes were heavy, and I wanted to sleep, but I didn't want Edward to go.

"Bella, you need to sleep, you look so tired." He traced his fingers under my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, not want him to go.

"Love, I'm not going anywhere, but you really need to sleep." He kissed my forehead.

"Edward…" I spoke quietly.

"Yes love?"

"Will you lay with me?" I asked innocently.

_Edward's Point of View_

She asked me to lay with her. How on earth were we both suppose to fit on that tiny bed? Granted, Bella's small, but that bed is also small. I couldn't tell her no though.

"Of course." Bella slid off of my lap reluctantly, and I stood up. Bella's eyes opened large in shock, and she pouted at me.

"What?" I asked my voice filled with concern.

"I thought you said you would lay with me!"

"I will, I thought I would let you get comfortable first, and then I'll lay down."

"Oh." Was her only response. I smiled lightly, she was so cute.

Bella adjusted herself on the bed.

"Okay, I'm comfortable, now come lay down." She demanded, sweetly.

"Yes dear." She smiled at that, but it didn't quite touch her eyes.

I laid next to her, and wrapped her in a blanket. She nestled her body into mine, and I wrapped my arms around her. My face was laying weightlessly on her head, and I began to hum her lullaby into her ear. She fell asleep within two minutes.

I stared at my love, knowing that I could not lose her. I came up with a solution, but I needed to formulate a plan to make everything work out correctly.

**A/N: So what do you think? Did you like it? What's Edward thinking? Does he have a plan? You tell me! Review please!**

**Shel**


	7. Another Way

**A/N: I need more reviews all you lovely spectators! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

_Edward's Point of View_

I stared down at my love. She looked quiet, yet pained. I'd never seen her look like that in her sleep. Bella was always so peaceful, but not anymore. This disease was already tearing her apart. Every fiber in my being yearned to cure Bella. She was already suffering, and this was just the early stages of the cancer. Carlisle had gone through a list of treatments that would 'help' Bella, but I knew the truth behind it. Eventually Bella would die, and the time leading up to it, would not be happily spent. Any of the treatments would put Bella's body under a significant amount of stress. There had to be a way out. There just had to be.

As I watched my angel sleep I pulled her closer to me, wishing that it were that simple. That I could just hold onto her tighter, and she could never leave. She would be mine forever, just as long as I kept my arms around her. Why couldn't it just be that way? Why?

I placed a soft kiss on her forehead, closed my eyes, and I started to reminisce about all the wonderful times we'd had. Going to our meadow, watching my angel sleep every night, going to school walking around as if we were on a cloud, the time Bella became lightheaded because of the scent of blood, and so many other memories. I opened my eyes to find Jenny checking the machines to make sure everything was okay.

"Is she still asleep?" Jenny whispered.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"Well, everything seems to be okay at the moment. If she needs anything when she wakes up, just push the button." Another whispered response.

"I will thank you Jenny." With that Jenny departed from the room, and I looked down at Bella once again.

She moved ever so slightly, laying her hand lightly on my chest. With that slightest touch, I realized there was a way out. If I gave Bella the one thing she always asked for, but I never was able to do, then she would continue to live. Or at least she would be alive in a sense. I needed to discuss this with Carlisle, but I wouldn't leave Bella's side unless she gave me permission to do so. I was lost in my thoughts, when suddenly, I heard her voice.

"Edward…" Her voice sounded pained.

"Yes my love, I'm right here." I kissed her forehead, and then she buried herself deeper into my chest, if that was even possible.

Bella began to cry. She was making noise, but her body was trembling in my embrace, and I felt the wetness of her tears against my chest. I rubbed her arm trying to soothe her. She turned her head to look at me, tears streamed down her face. I took my thumb and brushed them away. She arched her neck trying to get herself closer to my face, but she just didn't have the strength. I leaned my head closer to her, and she kissed my jaw delicately. Then she returned her head to its resting place on my chest.

"Sweetie…" I started. She just nodded into my body.

"Do you need anything?" She nodded again.

"It hurts." She mumbled quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I wasn't sure what she was referring to, but I pushed the button for the nurse, hoping they could give Bella something for her pain.

I continued rubbing Bella's arm and kissing her forehead sporadically while we waited for the nurse to come in. Bella stopped trembling after a few moments, and soon after her tears ceased.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For never leaving my side, just for being here."

"Bella you don't need to thank me, there's nowhere else I would rather be than here with you. I mean of course I would prefer that you weren't in the hospital, but you are the only one I want to be with." A small smile appeared on her lips, and leaned down, and gently brushed my lips across hers.

"You're awake." The nurse said as she walked in the room. Bella just nodded in response.

"She's in pain, is there anything you can give her?" I asked.

"Let me send the doctor in, he'll decide what to give her."

"Thank you." I replied.

I looked down and noticed that Bella was trembling, but this time it was because she was cold. Goosebumps covered her entire body. I needed to move away from her, my body temperature wouldn't help her at all. I started to move away, but Bella grasped me as tightly as she possibly could.

"Don't go." She pleaded.

"Sweetheart, I'm only making you colder, and you have goose bumps."

"Edward please." She begged, and I couldn't say no to her, so I wrapped the blanket tightly around her, hoping that it would help.

Carlisle walked into the room moments later, and Bella was still cold. I looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes, hoping he could have a logical reason for me to move away from her. I didn't want to, but I could bear to see her trembling like this. Carlisle must have picked up on this.

"Edward, could you please move so that I can get a closer look at Bella." He asked kindly.

"Bella?" I looked down at her, and she slowly released my shirt from her grasp. I kissed her forehead, and stood up slowly.

Carlisle walked up to Bella, and took her temperature.

"Well, your fever has gone done a bit, but not as much as I would have liked, we'll have to give you more medication to lower it."

"Ok." Bella said quietly.

"How are you feeling, the nurse said you were in pain, is it a general pain, or is something in particular bothering you?" Just then Charlie walked into the room quietly, Bella didn't even notice. 

"My whole body just aches, but my head is really bothering me." She stated quietly.

"I'll have Jenny come back and give you something for the pain and the fever."

"Hey Bells." Charlie spoke, trying to keep his voice cheery.

"Hi dad." Bella mumbled.

I looked at Carlisle, trying to give him a look to let him know that I needed to speak with him.

"Edward, could you join me in the hall for a moment?" Carlisle asked, and I was so grateful.

"Bella?"

"Go." She said quietly. I leaned down, kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be right back my love." With that I stepped out of the room with Carlisle.

"I think I'm ready to change her." I came right out with it.

**A/N: Okay, so like seriously, I need more reviews! I don't know if I should keep writing unless I get reviews! So please please please with extra sugar on top leave me a review! **

**Shelby**


	8. Talking to Carlisle

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! **

_**Special thanks to JennyPenny1014 and Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo! You both rock!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Edward's Point of View_

We were barely out of the room when I started talking to Carlisle, but I knew Bella and Charlie couldn't hear me.

"I think I'm ready to change her." I stated. I stared at Carlisle waiting for a response.

"I expected you would want to change her." Carlisle said, not adding much emotion to his statement.

"Well, do have any thoughts about this?" I asked.

"Honestly, the whole family has been waiting for you to change her. It makes sense. She wants it, and you want to be with her forever…right?" I couldn't believe he would even ask that.

"Of course I want to be with her forever!" My answer was coated in frustration.

"Calm down Edward, I know you want to be with her. Do you have any plans?"

"What do you mean do I have any plans?" I asked curiously.

"Edward, you have to think this out. Yes she's ill, and will die eventually, but I don't think you can just use that as an excuse for her death."

"I hadn't even thought about explaining it to the humans."

"I figured that much when you asked about plans."

"We have to make her appear to be dead in a way where her body wouldn't be recognizable." I said.

"Yes we do, Charlie is going to want her to have a proper funeral. So Bella would either have to vanish completely in this plotted death, or she would have to be so damaged, that we could pass off another body as her. And if we do it that way, we have to come up with another body." Carlisle said.

"So, basically we have to make it look like she vanished…"

"Yes."

"This would be so much easier if she weren't sick."

"If she weren't sick, would you even be making these plans?"

"Of course not. You know how I feel about changing Bella."

"Yes yes, I know, we all know."

"I don't think there's any possible way to make things work if she's in the hospital."

"I agree, there's no way you can make up a death, and make her completely disappear in the hospital."

"When will she be able to get out of the hospital?"

"Gee Edward, I don't know. She's really not doing well. She needs to choose a treatment to at least stabilize her enough to be able to leave."

"Carlisle, which treatment would you choose? Which one will she suffer the least with?"

"Edward, she's going to suffer with any of them, but because you are willing to change her, I would go with the blood transfusions."

"If she were to start those soon, how soon would she be able to go home?"

"Probably a week, maybe sooner. There aren't any guarantees though. Everyone reacts differently to transfusions."

"Ok." There was a long silence.

"You should probably get back to Bella. She needs you."

"Yeah, alright." We walked back to Bella's room. Charlie was talking to her.

_Bella's Point of View_

"Your mom called." Charlie said. He'd been trying to make polite conversation ever since Edward walked out with Carlisle. I didn't feel like talking. All I felt like was lying in Edward's arms and sleeping.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"She's really worried about you." I nodded.

"She's trying to get a flight here."

"Mhhmm." I hadn't noticed that Edward and Carlisle had come back until now.

"Are you feeling any better Bella?" Carlisle asked in his velvety voice.

"I just feel tired." I replied.

"Maybe we should leave you alone. I'm going to go find some food, and bring you anything Bella?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Charlie and Carlisle started to walk out.

"Carlisle!" Edward said right as Carlisle was walking out the door. He stopped and turned.

"Yes Edward?"

"Talk to Alice." I didn't know what Edward wanted Carlisle to talk to Alice about, but I honestly didn't care at the moment. I was so tired.

"I will." With that Carlisle left the room.

Edward walked closer to me, and held my hand. He started tracing soothing patterns along the back of it.

"Hi." I said quietly.

He cupped my face within his hands and kissed me gently on the lips. Then he pulled his head back a few inches, and stared lovingly into my eyes.

"Hi." He whispered, blowing his sweet breath in my face.

I was so grateful to have him. He was keeping my mind off of my pain. He pulled back slowly, and sat down in the chair next to my bed. He held my hand again, rubbing soothing circles on it.

"I talked to Carlisle about which treatment you should take. Do you have any preference?" He asked me.

"No, not really, I just want to get out of here, I hate hospitals."

"I know love, I know. I think you should go with the blood transfusions, Carlisle said that you might be able to leave in a week if you take that route."

"A week?!? I don't want to stay here for a week, what about the other treatments?"

"Bella, I think blood transfusions are really the best choice, you won't suffer as much with them." I nodded, excepting what my angel was saying.

"Okay." I said, I knew I sounded defeated, which in a sense I was, but this wasn't a real argument anyway.

All of a sudden a thought rushed through my head, causing a shiver up my spine. Edward must have noticed, because he now looked worried.

"What's wrong, are you okay?!?" He asked obviously panicked.

"Needles." It was all I could say. Edward let out a sigh.

"I'll be with you." My angel said, with the crooked smile on his face, that he knew I couldn't resist.

"You cheat!" I pouted. He laughed, a gentle, quiet laugh.

"Bella, you look so tired, you should get some sleep."

"Wait…" I said, for some reason my curiosity sparked, and I needed to know what Edward wanted Carlisle to talk to Alice about.

"Yes love?" Edward was now standing, tucking me into bed. He looked down at me.

"What does Carlisle need to talk to Alice about?" He looked a little shocked.

"Shhh…go to sleep love." Now I really wanted to know.

"Edward! What does he have to talk to her about? Is it about me? If it's about me, I have a right to know."

"If I tell you, will you go to sleep?"

"Will you lay with me again?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"Answer mine, and I'll answer yours." I replied, not ready to give up.

"Yes I will lay with you, will you go to sleep."

"Yes." I would have messed with him longer, but I was actually very tired.

"Fine, I will tell you."

"Thank you." I said.

"He's going to find out if she can see when you will be able to go home." He smiled.

I didn't believe that was it.

"Edward, I don't believe you."

"What? Why not? Would I lie to you?"

"I would hope you wouldn't, but I think you are, or you're at least leaving parts out."

"Bella…I'm ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" I was so confused now.

"I'm ready to…to…I'm ready to change you." He took a deep breath.

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know please! Review, review, review!!**

**Shelby**


	9. I Love You

**A/N: Thanks ever so much for the reviews! I love 'em! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

_Edward's Point of View_

"I'm ready to…to…I'm ready to change you." I took a deep breath.

Her jaw dropped, and she looked truly shocked.

"What?" She questioned. Once again I wished I knew what she was thinking.

"I can't lose you Bella. I just can't. It's selfish, I know, but I need you. I can't just watch you die. I don't want to take your soul, but if you will let me, I'd like to change you." I spoke quickly, just trying to get my words out of my mouth.

"Edward, how many times have we had this discussion? I want to be changed! I've wanted to be changed for quite some time now. I don't care if I lose my soul. All I want is to be with you." She was speaking sternly, yet her voice was calm.

I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words. She motioned for me to come closer to her. She cupped my face in her hands.

"Edward, I love you. I'm glad that you want to change me." She pulled my face towards her, and kissed my lips gently.

"I love you too."

"I think that's pretty obvious. I hope my love for you is just as clear."

"It is, yet I still don't know why you love me." She looked at me with a disapprovingly.

"Edward Cullen! How on earth can you think that way? You…" I cut her off.

"Bella, I'm a vampire, I don't even have a heart." I was going to continue, but this time she cut me off.

"You may not have a heart literally, but you give me so much love. It doesn't matter to me. You act more kindly than anyone I know who does have a heart."

"Bella…" I started to protest.

"Are you honestly going to fight me? I have cancer!" She claimed as if it were a joke.

I stared down feeling bad that I was arguing with her. She pulled my face up with her finger, and kissed me slowly on my lips.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be." A gentle smile appeared on her face.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me. I just hope this is the right decision."

"Well, what does Carlisle think?" I was slightly taken back by this statement.

"What?"

"Well you talked to Carlisle about it, didn't you?" She asked quizzically.

"Well, yeah."

"So what did he think of this whole idea?"

"He thinks a good idea."

"So do I, so it's all settled."

"It's not quite all settled."

"What? Edward you said you wanted to change me!" She looked hurt.

"Love, I do, I didn't mean I wasn't going to change you. I meant that there are things that need to be planned before I do it."

"Oh…what things?"

"Let me worry about that for now. You'll get the information soon enough. You should really sleep love." I stood up and tucked her in.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked her.

"No." She responded.

"What can I get you?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her.

"You." I obliged, and curled up next to her.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Go to sleep sweetie." I began to hum her lullaby. Moments before she fell asleep she spoke.

"I love you…and thank you." She said; sleep obviously taking over her body.

"I love you too, and what are you thanking me for now?"

"For deciding to change me." I kissed her forehead, and she fell asleep.

I started to think of ways to fake Bella's death. I really needed to discuss the topic with Alice, but that would be difficult to do while Bella was still in the hospital. I would have to wait until Bella was released.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. It was going to be even shorter, but I added some to it. Please review!**

**Okay, I have a game for you all! Tell me how you would fake Bella's death! I have my ideas, now tell me yours!**

**Shelby**


	10. Going Home

**A/N: Oh my lovely readers! Thanks for playing the game! You had some interesting ideas on how to fake Bella's death. Amazing job! I hope you like my way. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, and didn't give any new information, but hopefully this chapter will make up for that. Enjoy and please review!**

_Edward's Point of View_

Moments after Bella fell asleep Charlie came back into the room. I was worried he'd ask me to move away from her, but he barely even looked at me. He walked over to the chair, and put his head in his hands. I felt truly sad for him. The one person in his life whom hadn't left him yet, and that he loved was slipping out of his grasp. I got to keep my Bella. Maybe not in the human form, but nonetheless, I would always have her. I would always be able to give her love, and see her beautiful smile. Beneath the sadness I held for Charlie, I was truly happy that I had a way to keep her in my life.

Bella slept for several hours. When she woke up she looked straight to Charlie, who was now asleep on the chair.

"How long has he been asleep for?" She asked quietly.

"About an hour." I replied.

She nodded in response. I leaned over to grab the remote to call the nurse in, but Bella stopped me.

"Not yet." She said.

"Why not?" I questioned her.

"I just want to relax for a few moments, without nurses and doctors walking in and out." She looked deeply into my eyes.

"Ok my love." She sat up slowly and I did the same thing. She leaned her body into me, and I wrapped my arms gently around her. We sat like that in a comfortable silence for at least forty minutes. Finally she grabbed the remote and hit the button for the nurse. Jenny came rushing into the room ten minutes later.

"I'm so sorry dear; I was busy with a patient."

"It's ok." Bella replied weakly.

"I'm going to go get you some food. You really need to eat."

"I'm really not hungry." Bella spoke.

"Bring her something to eat." I said, I knew Jenny would bring her food whether I told her to or not. It was part of her job to make sure the patients are fed.

"Of course." Jenny responded.

"But…" Bella started to protest.

"Bella you have to eat, I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Edw…" She started again, but I put my finger to her lips. She started to glare at me, and then she ignored my finger.

"Edward, it will only make me sick." She was being honest and I knew that, but she couldn't be starving herself.

"I can bring you something light dear." Jenny chimed in.

"That would be great, thanks Jenny." I replied. Bella looked defeated.

I couldn't believe how weak Bella looked today. Her body was deteriorating with each passing day. She sighed, and looked towards Charlie, who was now starting to wake up.

"Morning Bells." He said, his voice groggy, yet happy.

"Morning dad." Her voice was powerless.

"What's going on?" He asked her, noticing she didn't exactly look 'ok' even for someone with cancer.

"Edward's making me eat." She complained. Charlie sent me a small smile.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I agree with him. You need to eat." Bella let out a slight moan.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, my head is just starting to bother me again." I wanted to tell her that the lack of food she's eaten could have something to do with that, but I thought better of it.

Jenny walked through the door with a tray of food, and I got off of the bed, sitting in the chair right next to it. There was soup, Jell-O, and two pieces of toast. Bella looked towards her with pain evident in her features. She really didn't want to eat that food. I was determined to get a few bites in her.

"Carlisle is on his way in; he's just finishing up with another patient." Jenny said as she set the tray down.

"Ok, thank you Jenny." She smiled, and stepped out.

I was trying to get Bella to eat, when Carlisle walked in.

"Don't force her right now." He said.

"Carlisle she hasn't eaten for more than twenty-four hours."

"Edward, I know, but if she doesn't feel well enough to eat, that's not going to help her at all. It will wear her out even more if she eats, gets sick, and throws it up." His words made sense, but I didn't want to accept it, and Carlisle could tell.

"Edward, we can give her nutrients through the IV if we need to. In fact we already have been. That's why she isn't starving."

"I think she's not starving because she's sick, and she's lost her appetite completely." I mumbled quietly. I knew Carlisle heard me, but he didn't respond.

"Bella, have you thought about which treatment you would like?" Carlisle asked.

"Blood transfusions, I suppose." She said quietly.

"I think that's probably best. Do you have any questions about it?" Carlisle asked.

"When can I start?"

"Today, any other questions?"

"Only one more…when can I go home?" Carlisle smiled lightly at her.

"Normally, you would need to wait at least a week, however under the circumstances; I will probably release you in three days."

"Really?" Bella and I both said at the same time.

"Yes, but you have to realize the only way I'm willing to do that is if you both make me a promise…"

"What's the promise?" Again we both said it at the same time.

"Edward, you have to promise me that if Bella is really in need of medical attention, that you will either her bring her to the hospital, or directly to me, whichever way is fastest."

"I promise!" I said immediately.

"What do I have to promise?" Bella asked wearily.

"You my dear, have to promise that you will not put up a fight, if Edward says you have to go to the hospital." She took a moment to answer.

"I promise." She finally said. I sighed in relief, worried that she was going to try to argue it.

"Bella before you get the blood transfusion, you should try to eat something. It's going to take a lot out of you. If you really aren't up to eating, we can put nutrients in your IV, however actually eating would be the best."

Charlie walked up to Bella. He cupped her face in his hand. Bella looked shocked. Charlie wasn't usually big on personal contact.

"Sweetie, please try to eat." He spoke softly, staring into her big, brown, beautiful eyes. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Bella's eyes filled with tears. Bella nodded, and Charlie returned to his seat. She stared at Charlie for a moment, and then looked towards the food.

"Do you want to try the toast?" I asked her.

"No. I think I will just go with the soup." She said her voice a little shaky.

"Alright, here love." I set the soup on the moving table, which was connected to the bed. I left the rest of the food on the tray.

Bell took small spoonfuls of the soup. Carlisle, Charlie, and I watched her carefully. I didn't know what to expect.

"I'll be back in an hour to start the blood transfusion, alright Bella?" She put her spoon down.

"Yeah, alright." She sounded sad.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her.

"Needle in an hour." She pouted.

"Don't think about that, can you eat a little more?" I pleaded with her. She wasn't looking into my eyes. She knew if she did, she would fall under my spell, and do what I asked of her.

"Now I really don't have an appetite." She stated.

"Bella…" Charlie said. She looked at him. His eyes were pleading with her, and she picked up the spoon, and took a few more bites.

Surprisingly Bella ended up eating all of her soup. I tried to get her to eat the toast, but she refused. I decided not to push her. Moments later Carlisle came into the room with Jenny. I couldn't believe it had already been an hour. Bella visibly tensed.

I moved the table out of the way, so that Carlisle would have easy access. I looked at Bella, she looked like she was about to cry. Jenny and Carlisle were on Bella's right side, so I stood on her left. Jenny cleaned off the area where the needle would go.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked her?

"Yes." Bella replied, her voice was hardly audible.

"Bella this is going to hurt a bit." Carlisle said. Bella looked straight forward, not wanting to watch as the needle went in her arm.

As the needle went into her arm she cringed, and turned her head to me, burying it in my chest. I gently wrapped my arms around her head, and stroked her hair with my hand. I could feel the wetness of her tears on my shirt. I wanted so badly to take her pain away, but I couldn't. The whole thing took about five minutes. Carlisle pulled the needle out, and wrapped Bella's arm in gauze. She kept her head on my chest the entire time.

"You will have to get another transfusion in a week." Carlisle told her.

Carlisle and Jenny walked out the door, and Charlie followed. I read Charlie's thoughts, he just needed to get some air. Bella still had her head against my chest, and still had her head incased gently in my arms. Her body began to tremble, which cause me to worry.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I asked, concern obvious in my voice.

"I…can't…" She was crying, and couldn't get her words out.

"You can't what?"

"Do…this…again…next week." She finally said, sobs wracking her body.

"Oh sweetie." With one swift move, I was holding her in my lap. I started to hum her lullaby, and she fell asleep in my arms.

_Three days later._

The three days passed by smoothly. Bella was eating more, still not as much as I would have liked, but she was eating nonetheless. Her fever had gone down significantly. Bella was given strict orders to stay in bed, and let other cater to her. Bella was ready to get out of the hospital when Charlie asked Carlisle if he could speak with him for moment in the hall. I was glad I had such good hearing. I was able to hear every word.

"Carlisle…could Bella stay at your home? I know she would be safe there."

"Of course she can. Honestly I think it's a better idea anyway, I would like to keep an eye on her."

"Thank you very much."

"Do you want to ask Bella about it?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course, but I'm sure she'll want to. I may not like it, but my daughter is quite fond of your son, and I must say through all of this, I've grown to like him, well at least more than I did." Carlisle laughed, and then the two walked back into the room.

"Bella, would you like to stay at the Cullen's house? I would just be more comfortable with you staying near Carlisle."

"Sure." Bella said.

With that we all left the hospital, well everyone except Carlisle. He still had some work to do. Charlie kissed Bella goodbye, and told her if she needed anything to call. I got Bella into the car, and we were on our way. When we got my house, Alice came running out the door.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" She exclaimed, as I got out of the car and walked over to Bella's door.

"I have ideas!" Alice stated.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was better than the last one. This is my longest chapter yet. I know you didn't get a ton of new information, but I felt all of this needed to be said. Maybe I'm wrong, but this is how I chose to do it. **

**Review please!**


	11. Ideas

_Bella's Point of View_

The second we pulled into the driveway I saw Alice running towards the car. She seemed excited. I took a deep breath; I wasn't strong enough to deal with Alice's enthusiasm right now.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" I heard her exclaim. Edward stepped out of the car and walked towards my door. Alice continued talking.

"I have ideas! So so many ideas!" Normally I would have been interested in what she was talking about, but I was so tired, that I just didn't care.

Edward opened my door, and a gust of wind entered the car, chilling me to the bone. My teeth began chattering and Edward said something to Alice in vampire speed, and she disappeared. Alice returned seconds later with a blanket in hand, and handed it over to Edward. He bent over wrapping me in the blanket, and picked me up. Esme was standing at the door when we got in the house.

"Hi Bella. How are you doing?" She asked me kindly.

"I'm…." I tried to respond, but my teeth were still chattering so Edward answered for me.

"She's really cold. I'm going to take her upstairs, and put her in bed." Esme sent me a gentle smile.

"Would you like me to make some hot tea?" She asked me, but Edward was the one to answer.

"That would be great, thanks." Then we started moving again, and soon I was on a nice comfy bed.

Edward tucked me in carefully, and kissed my forehead. His eyes went wide as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked my teeth still chattering lightly. Edward placed his hand on my forehead.

"You're very warm." I panicked.

"I don't want to go back to the hospital!" I was on the verge of tears.

"You don't have to…yet. I'm going to go get you some Motrin; I'll be right back…ok?"

"Ok." I mumbled.

Edward was back in a matter of seconds with a glass of water in one hand, and a pill in the other. It took all of my strength to just sit up. Once I had Edward handed me the pill and the glass, and then put his behind my back to support me. I took the pill, and took a few sips of water.

"Sweetie, you should drink the whole thing, you need to stay hydrated." Edward said kindly.

"Can I wait, and drink the hot tea? I'm still really cold."

"That's fine." He took the glass from me, and placed it on the bedside table.

Edward placed himself behind me, so that I could lean against him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. Esme walked in and handed me a mug filled with hot tea.

"Here you go hon."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you." With that Esme quietly left the room, and Alice came bouncing into the room.

"So, you want to hear my ideas?" Alice said excitedly.

"What ideas?" I asked.

"On how to kill you." Alice stated as if it were obvious.

"What!?!" I exclaimed.

"We're not really killing you; we just need to make it look like it to everyone else." Alice replied.

"Oh." I had forgotten all about Edward changing me, since I was busy being sick, and trying to get out of the hospital.

"Bella…do you still want me to change you?" Edward asked, sadness filling his voice.

"Of course Edward, I wanted this even before I got sick." I told him, and kissed his jaw. He smiled.

"So…are you ready to hear my ideas yet?" Alice asked.

"Sure, go ahead Alice." Edward said.

"Alright, well I have a lot…where to start…" Alice was taking her sweet time, and Edward started to get aggravated.

"Alice, Bella is going to need to sleep soon, so if you want her to hear the ideas, you better start talking."

"Alright, alright. Well my first idea was that we could burn down her house, but there are two problems with that idea. One, she's not staying there, and two Charlie would have to get a new house if we did that. We could burn down our house, but I don't think Esme would be too happy about it."

"I don't like that idea anyway, what else do you have?" Edward said.

"Well we could crash her car. Although there are problems with this idea as well. One there's no way anyone would let Bella drive by herself and because of that we would have to kill off two people. Which that wouldn't be too difficult either, but personally I just don't like that idea."

"Again, I don't like it either. Do you have anything else?"

"Of course I do Edward. Have some faith." I giggled slightly when Alice said that.

"Alright, well tell us." Edward said.

"Well we could go on a boating trip, and then Bella could fall off the boat and get eaten by a shark."

"Alice! That's a horrible idea. What even possessed you to come up with that?" Edward asked. I laughed; I thought the idea was rather funny. The likelihood of that happening is practically zero.

"Honestly I don't know. I thought it would be easy to come up with a way to kill her, but apparently it's not.

"Well, we will just have to keep thinking. Do the others know yet?" Edward asked.

"Only Jasper and Esme, Rose and Emmet are off hunting. We'll tell them when they get back."

"Maybe Emmet will have some ideas." Edward said.

I was getting extremely tired and I was ready to go to sleep. Edward must have noticed, because he asked Alice to leave the room.

"Sleep well Bella, and don't worry, we'll come up with something!" Alice said as she walked out the door.

"I can't believe she even thought of the boat idea." Edward said. I laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"I think it's kind of funny."

"You think being eaten by shark is funny?"

"Well…kind of."

"Bella, you sure are strange, but I love you."

"I love you too." I yawned. Edward moved from behind me, and pushed me down lightly.

"Sleep love." He started humming my lullaby, and I was out in moments.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. This week has been crazy busy for me. I have already decided on a plan to "kill" Bella, but do you have any other ideas? **

**I really need more reviews! Otherwise I'm ending this story, so if you want it go on, please please please review!**

**Shelby**


	12. Seconds

**A/N: I wrote this chapter during chemistry, probably not the smartest idea on my part, but who wants to learn about balancing chemical equations when you can write about Edward instead?!?**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, keep 'em coming! **

_Edward's Point of View:_

Bella was sleeping peacefully next to me when I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Edward!" He bellowed. Why was he yelling, he knows I could hear him if he spoke in a normal voice, hell, I could hear him if he just thought it!

I stood up carefully, trying not to disturb Bella, and ran out of my and room and down the stairs to Emmett. I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked while he rubbed his head.

"You are so loud! Bella is sleeping. I don't want your booming voice to disturb her." Emmett looked down.

"Sorry Edward." He said quietly. He hated when he did something that could have a negative effect on Bella. He was like an overprotective older brother. I sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Bella is still asleep, but I should go back up there. I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up."

"Alright, I'll come with you." I just nodded in response.

We walked up the stairs and into my room quietly, but I didn't see Bell.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked. Worry took over my body.

"Bella!" I cried out, hoping she would respond. I heard nothing.

I walked into the bathroom praying Bella would be there. A wave of relief washed over me when I saw her. She looked horrible; she was sitting against the wall, with her head in her lap.

"Bella." I gasped. She turned her head to look at me. She was extremely pale, and she had beads of sweat on her face. All of a second later, Emmett appeared in the doorway, when he saw Bella he froze, looking worried. There was a brief silence.

"Can I get you anything?" Emmett asked Bella. He may be the most likely to get into a brawl, but he had a soft spot for Bella, and he was very sweet to my angel. I gave him a small smile. Bella didn't respond to his question, I wasn't sure if she able to speak.

"Could you please bring me a damp washcloth?" I asked him. Emmett nodded and went to the cabinet under the sink. He grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under some cool water. He wrung it out and handed it to me.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Anything else I can do?" Emmett asked. I looked at Bella; she had turned her face back to face the ground.

"Call Carlisle, tell him Bella is nauseous."

Emmett pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He spoke quickly to Carlisle, and then turned to me.

"His break is in five minutes, so he'll come home to check on her."

"Thanks Emmett." I said.

"Sure thing. I'll be on the couch if you need anything else." He stressed the word anything. I smiled lightly at him, and he turned and walked out of the bathroom.

"Bella…" I said quietly after a few moments had passed. I started to rub her back gently and she turned her head towards me slowly. My angel looked pained. I wished I would take all of it away, but I couldn't. I gently wiped her face with the washcloth, and slowly she sat upright against the wall. I wiped her neck with the cool towel and she leaned into me.

"Can I carry you back to the bed, or do you need to stay here for now?" I was hoping she would respond verbally, she hadn't spoken since I found her.

"Pick me up slowly." She whimpered. I wrapped my arms securely around her and stood up slowly, hoping the movement wouldn't make her feel worse. Seconds after I had Bella on the bed Carlisle came in the door. I had never been happier about vampire speed.

"Hi Bella." Carlisle said. He tried to sound cheerful, but I heard worry in his undertone.

Bella turned her head slightly to look at him, and she gave him a weak smile. Carlisle looked Bella over carefully and then asked me to step into the hallway with him. I looked at Bella to if it was ok for me to go. She nodded. I reluctantly left her, but at least Emmett would be with her while I talked to Carlisle. Once we were in the hall Carlisle started talking.

"Edward, I'm going to be completely honest."

"Good."

"The cancer is causing Bella's body to deteriorate rather quickly." He paused to see my expression, which was one filled with sadness.

"We need to come up with a plan as soon as possible, or we're going to have to send Bella to a specialized cancer facility."

"Why can't you take care of her, you're a doctor?" I was starting to panic. I trusted Carlisle, and I was glad he was the one treating Bella. I wouldn't be able to trust some other doctor as much as I trusted him.

"Edward, a specialist would be able to help her more than I can. I want to help Bella any way possible, but I think it's in her best interest to see a specialist, or be changed." Emmett must have heard the conversation, because he stepped out and joined in.

"I vote on changing Bella." He said.

"Emmett, why did you leave Bella?" I asked slightly frustrated.

"She's asleep Edward, and you will be with her in a second anyway." I still wasn't happy that he left her alone, but I was right by the door, so I would know if something happened.

"Carlisle, what do you think, should we rush to change her, or should we find her a specialist?" I asked.

"I think we should change her. Any kind of treatment is going to Bella through a hard time. The change will only be painful for three days; treatment will be painful for months."

"I have ideas." Emmett said. Carlisle smiled at him.

"I think the whole family probably has some ideas." Carlisle said.

"Mine are really good though!" Emmett said confidently.

"Edward, I'm going to give you some medication that you can give to Bella when she wakes up. It should help with the nausea. I need to get back to work. Emmett why don't you tell Edward your plans while I'm gone, and when I come home we will have a family meeting and we will finalize a plan…deal?"

"Deal." Emmett and I said in unison.

**A/N: Please oh please review! What do you think Emmett's ideas are? **

**Shelby**


	13. Are You Serious?

**A/N: It's snowing like crazy! Ah, I love the snow, so because I'm in such a good mood, I've decided to update!**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Miss. Meyer owns it all!**

_Emmett's Point of View_

Edward and I walked back into his room to discuss 'killing' Bella. He walked over to the bed to check on her, while I went straight to his nice comfy couch. He came to couch seconds later.

"Is she still asleep?" I asked.

"Yes. So I suppose you can tell me your ideas."

"Oh good!" I could hold back my excitement. I'd spent so much time thinking about this. Edward was going to love my ideas, I just knew it.

"So, you're feeling pretty good about these ideas of yours, huh?"

"Oh yeah!" I said with great enthusiasm.

"Alright, well let's hear 'em." Edward said calmly.

"Alright. Where would you like me start?"

"With the idea you think will work the best, of course."

"How about the one that will be the most fun?"

"No, Emmett, I would like to hear the one that is most likely to work."

"Oh dear brother, they will all work."

"Emmett…" Edward said warningly.

"Alright alright. Well remember when you left Bella, and she went cliff diving?"

"Yes, I remember." Edward replied guiltily.

"Well I was thinking we could tell everyone that Bella decided to jump again. On her way down to the water, her body bumped into all the rocks, and by the time she hit the water, there was nothing left to her body."

"Emmett that's so stupid! There's no way her body would completely disappear from that type of accident. You better have better ideas than that."

"Of course I have better ideas." He had so little faith in me.

"Emmett, I do have faith in you, it's just I need everything to go smoothly, and I'm really worried about Bella." I had forgotten he could read my thoughts.

"It's ok."

"Good, now I would love to hear your other ideas."

"Well there's always car crashes…" Edward stopped me.

"I've already discussed that idea with Alice, we decided against it."

"Alrighty then."

"Next?"

"Animal attack!"

"Excuse me?" Edward said, he truly seemed shocked.

"Yeah, we can make it look like Bella got mauled by some big crazy animal."

"And what exactly would Bella be doing outside around these vicious human eating animals?" I started thinking he would accept this idea.

"Don't jump to conclusions Emmett, I just want to hear a little bit more about this idea, I haven't said yes."

"Yeah yeah yeah." I huffed.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"Which question would that be?"

"What would Bella be doing outside with the human eating animals?

"Oh right, she would be getting fresh air of course." I said as if it were obvious.

"And what animal would she be attacked by, there haven't been any bear sightings recently?"

"Edward, Edward, Edward…"

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett."

"Don't Emmett, Emmett, Emmett me."

"Fine, Emmett, what would she be attacked by?"

"As I was saying, before you so rudely cut me off…bears can always come back." 

"Emmett, my dear brother, what season is it?"

"Winter." I answered immediately, what did this have to do with anything.

"And what do bears do in the winter?" He was talking to me like I was four year old.

"Hibernate." I answered quickly. Then the realization hit me.

"Exactly, I'm not waiting until the spring for the bears to come back out to fake Bella's death."

"Alright, that makes sense." I said, disappointed in myself.

"Do you have any other ideas Emmett?"

"Well, there's the shower idea." I said, putting a smile on my face.

"The shower idea?"

"Yup." I responded happily.

"Ok you want to give me more details about his little idea of yours?"

"Sure!" A moment passed.

"Well go ahead." Edward urged me.

"Ok, this is probably my most in depth plan."

"Oh, that's probably a good thing, seeing as your others weren't thought out to the fullest."

"Yes, yes, so here's the plan. We put gasoline in the water tank…" Edward stopped me right there.

"Emmett, why would we put gasoline in our water tank?"

"Because Rosalie was working on the cars, and she needed to use a lot of gas to fill up all the tanks, so it was much easier to put it in the water tank, because then she could have gasoline coming out of the water tank of course."

"And why would Bella get in the shower, if this were to occur, which is very unlikely anyway?"

"Because she was asleep when we switched the water for gas, and she woke up, and decided to get in the shower, before anyone informed her."

"Emmett…" Edward said, he was starting to get mad.

"Please just let me finish this idea, I really thought this one through." I pleaded with my thoughts as I spoke. It had worked.

"Fine, continue." Edward said annoyed.

"Alright, so Bella turns the water on in the shower…which as you know is actually gas; she walks back over to the sink, where the hair dryer is laying. She turns the sink on to brush her teeth, but her arm accidentally hits the hair dryer, and it lands in the sink under the water. Bella tries to grab the hair dryer, but it's too later, and she gets electrocuted. Her body falls back into the bath tub, and when the hair dryer hits the gas, Bella goes up in flames." I finished and took a deep breath. Edward just stared at me; I couldn't tell what was going through his mind. He had no emotions on his face.

"Are you serious, or is this some kind of sick joke?" Edward asked calmly.

"I'm one hundred percent serious." That was it, Edward face turned into pure anger.

"Are you insane?!?" He yelled.

"Edward, shh, you are going to wake Bella." He quickly looked over to see if he had bothered her. He took a deep breath as he realized she was still asleep.

"That is such a dumb idea Emmett."

"Jee, thanks." I said sadly.

"Emmett, this isn't meant to be fun, it's meant to save Bella. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself coming up with ideas to 'kill' my love, but simpler is really better for this."

"Fine." I said defeated.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Edward asked me kindly.

"No. I guess we'll just have to wait for the family meeting to see what the others have come up with."

"Alright, I'm going to go lay with Bella." Edward said.

"Ok, I'm going to go find Rose."

I stood up and walked out of Edward's room, before I walked out of the room, I turned to see Edward curled up next to Bella, looking at her longingly. He really loves her.

"Yes, I do." Edward said.

"There you go reading my thoughts again." I smiled and Edward smiled slightly at me.

_Edward's Point of View_

I curled up next to Bella, and watched her sleep. I hoped that she was sleeping peacefully. Emmett had some crazy ideas, none of which I approved of, but I really did appreciate him thinking about it. I stared down at my love and tried to think of ideas, but nothing would come to me. After an hour of watching her sleep, and attempting to think, she started to wake up. She stretched her arm out, and it landed on my chest. She opened her eyes in shock.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes love, it's me, I'm here." She nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Carlisle gave me some medication to give to you. Can you take it now?"

"Yes." Bella began to sit up slowly. She looked like she regretted it.

"Are you ok?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

"I'm just a little light headed."

"Well hopefully this will help." I grabbed her glass of water off the bedside table, and handed her the pill and the glass. She popped the pill in her mouth, and took a swig of water.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, quietly.

"Of course."

"So, did Emmett tell you his plans?" She asked me, while she intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Yes."

"And…"

"I don't like them."

"Oh." She said it with a bit of disappoint in her voice.

"Don't worry love we'll think of something." I kissed her gently on the lips, and she smiled up at me. All of a sudden I heard the front door open, and I knew Carlisle was home.

"Family meeting in Edward's room." Carlisle called out.

**A/N: So what did you think? Review review review! Who do you think will come up with the winning plan? **

**Shelby**


	14. Family Meeting

**A/N: So, I made a medical mistake, as I knew I would. Bella would not have lost her hair before treatment, so I'm very sorry for the mistake. Thanks to Edwardcullenluvaa, SourAppleChica, and FangWannabe for telling me. So on with the story! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight series; it all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

_Bella's Point of View_

"Um…Edward…" I started.

"Yes love?" He replied angelically.

"Why is there going to be a family meeting in your room?"

"Well, you know we consider you part of the family, therefore you are to be included in our family meetings. Carlisle is going to make you move from the bed, so he decided to bring the meeting to you."

My heart swelled as I heard that they considered me part of their family. I always knew they did, but it was still so nice to hear.

"Oh." I put on a small smile, and Edward kissed my forehead. Seconds later the entire Cullen clan was in Edward's room.

_Edward's Point of View_

I watched as my family piled into my room. Emmett and Rose took the couch, Jasper sat on the floor with Alice sitting between his legs, and Carlisle and Esme sat at the end of my bed. I was trying to read my family's minds, but they weren't thinking about anything of importance. This could be bad. Either their ideas are so off the wall, that they knew I would throw a fit, or they don't have ideas at all.

"Edward, did Emmett tell you his ideas?" Carlisle asked me calmly.

"Yes he did, and I don't approve of any of them."

"Come on Edward, the shower idea was good, and you know it!" Emmett spoke loudly.

"Shower idea?" Bella questioned quietly.

"You really don't want to know." I told her. All of a sudden Alice broke out laughing.

"Emmett…how could…you be…so…stupid?!?" Alice said between laughs. I could tell from her thoughts that she could see Emmett's plan in motion.

"If you're seeing it Alice, then you know it would have worked!" Emmett claimed.

"No Emmett, I can't see the outcome, because Bella and Edward never agreed to it. It was never set in motion. The only reason I can see anything at all is because you were so set with that plan." Alice continued to laugh.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Carlisle asked.

"Basically Emmett wanted Bella to get electrocuted by the hair dryer and then fall into a shower of gasoline, then she'd go up in flames." I explained annoyed.

"Ow!" Emmet bellowed.

"What's wrong with you now?" Jasper asked.

"Rose just hit me!" He pouted. Jasper just laughed.

"Rose, why did you hit me?"

"Do you know how gasoline would be wasted if we had used your little idea?"

"I'm sorry Rose." If Emmett had a tail, it would have been between his legs. We all had a laugh at Emmett's expense, and then I looked to Bella who had just gasped.

"Are you okay love?" I asked concerned dripping from my voice.

"Yes, I guess I just hadn't pieced together that this meeting was about my…death…until now." I cradled her in my arms, and whispered in her ear.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, you trust me right?" She nodded silently.

"Ok, so you've heard Emmett's and Alice's ideas. Why don't you quickly go over them, so that we don't have any repeats?" Carlisle said.

"Alright, Alice mentioned a car crash, burning down the house, and also…a shark attack." I paused while everyone laughed, including Alice.

"Okay, okay, it wasn't the best idea." Alice admitted.

"Alright, and Emmett's ideas?" Carlisle pushed.

"Emmett mentioned cliff diving, an animal attack, the dumb shower idea, and he also mentioned a car crash." I said.

"Alright, so, does anyone else have any ideas?" Carlisle asked. No one said anything.

"How soon do we need a plan?" Esme asked curiously.

"The sooner the better, if we don't come up with a plan soon, then we're going to need to send Bella to a specialist for further treatment, and all of the doctors I would trust with her are out of the state." Carlisle said.

"I have an idea." Rosalie spoke quietly.

"Go ahead Rose." Carlisle said.

"What if we said Bella spontaneously combusted…"

"What?" I cut her off, angrily.

"Edward just let me finish, you never know, you might like my idea."

"Fine." I said gruffly.

"Spontaneous combustion would occur with a chemical imbalance. If Bella were to spontaneously combust, we wouldn't have to really do anything. It would just be something that happened."

"This isn't about being simple Rose!" I yelled.

"Edward, that wasn't what I meant it to sound like, but do honestly think it's a bad idea?"

"Yes." But it wasn't me who said it, it was Carlisle.

"Rose, it's extremely unlikely that that would happen." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, but a gasoline shower would." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"Rose, we didn't agree to that either, we said that wouldn't work, remember." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Any other ideas?" Again no one responded.

"Jasper...Esme?"

"I might have an idea." Jasper said.

"Well go ahead. It's worth telling us." Carlisle said.

"What if Bella were hit by a car?"

"Why would she be outside, where she could get hit by car?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we could figure something out."

"I don't like it." I said.

"Alright, well I don't have anything else." Jasper said.

"Carlisle, have you thought of anything?" I asked.

"Nothing that hasn't already been said, have you?"

"Nothing that would actually work."

I turned to look at Bella; she looked like she was going to cry. I pulled her closer to my chest.

"Sweetie, we'll figure something out, don't worry." I tried to say it with great confidence, but I knew it wasn't there.

"I don't want to die." She whispered so quietly, that if I hadn't been a vampire, there is no way I would have heard it.

"You won't." Surprisingly it wasn't just me who said it, but instead my entire family said it all at the same time.

"Bella, we aren't going to lose you." Esme said firmly, with so much confidence in her voice.

We all sat in silence for a good thirty minutes. It made me sad that I could read everyone's thoughts, other than Bella's, and no one had an idea.

"I think I got it!"

**A/N: That's it! I'd like to mention, the one who said I think I got it, really does have it! It's the winning plan! But who said it? You tell me! Review review review!!**

**Shelby**


	15. Again With the Sharks?

**A/N: You all rock! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I appreciate them sooo sooo much! Keep it up…please!! So this is it, the final plan! **

**Oh and a special thanks to Rainy Day in the Pines, without you, this chapter would not be what it is :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all Miss Meyer's. **

_Edward's Point of View_

I was picking my brain for ideas, as was everyone else. Unfortunately like me, the rest of my family wasn't thinking of anything that could work. I was starting to lose faith, and then I heard it.

"I think I got it!" I turned my head so quickly to look down at my love. Had she really just said that?

"Got what?" I asked her skeptically.

"A plan." She said as if it were obvious.

"Oh?" I questioned.

"Oh my gosh! Bella that will work!" Alice shouted. Why was it that Alice was able to see Bella's future, but I couldn't read her mind.

"Will one of you tell me the plan, please?" I asked slightly frustrated.

"Bella you tell him. It was your genius idea anyway." Alice told her.

"Well I don't know that it's genius." Bella said stressing the word genius.

"Bella it is, it may not be quite as…fun?...As Emmett's plans, but at least it will work."

"Please someone tell me what the plan is before I go insane!" I raised my voice slightly.

Bella looked up into my eyes, and placed her hand on my cheek, in attempts to calm me down. It worked slightly. She smiled as my eyes softened.

"Okay, now I'm really curious." Carlisle said. I love my family.

"Bella I think you better tell them." Alice said kindly.

"Okay, well Carlisle, you had mentioned that if we didn't come up with a plan soon that I would have to go to a specialist, correct?"

"Yes, I did say that." Carlisle said skeptically.

"And you also said, that the only ones you would trust with me are out of state, right?"

"Right." Carlisle said, I could tell from his and everybody's thoughts, excluding Alice's, that we didn't know where Bella was going with this. It didn't help that Alice was blocking her thoughts from me. She just kept repeating the same thought. 'I want Bella to tell you', and then she would run through her collection of shoes.

"Well, what if we planned to send me to one of the specialist."

"I don't think I'm following this." Carlisle said, and the rest of us, again excluding Alice, nodded in agreement.

"If I went to one of these specialists, how would I get there?"

"Car, train, plane, any kind of transportation." I said.

"Well I was thinking, a plane." Bella said, while looking up at me.

"Ok, can you please get to your full plan, because I'm still slightly lost." Alice started laughing.

"Alice what is so funny?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I…I guess…I just thought…thought you…would be able to…to figure…it out…" Alice said between laughs. After a few moments of everyone staring at Alice like she was nuts, her laughing ceased.

"Okay, so I guess it wasn't that funny, and maybe if I couldn't see the future it wouldn't be so easy to figure out." Alice said, with a hint of amusement still in her voice.

"Bella please continue." Jasper said, while holding Alice close to him, and trying to calm her down.

"Okay, so I was saying I could take a plane. What if the plane crashed?"

"You would die." Rose said.

"Well that's kind of the point." Bella said.

"Oh." We all said simultaneously as we realized what her plan was.

"What do you guys think?" Bella asked nervously.

"I think it will work." Alice said.

"Alice, can you see the end results of this?" Esme asked.

"Yes, and it will all work out perfectly." Alice replied.

"Wait just a second." I said.

"What now Edward?" Alice asked slightly annoyed.

"As much as I want Bella, I'm not going to go killing a plane full of people. It's not right." Edward said.

"Of course we wouldn't kill a plane full of people Edward. What makes you think I would be able to live with myself if we did that?" Bella asked, in a hurt filled voice.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I guess I just don't understand this completely." I kissed her forehead, and looked into her eyes, hoping she had forgiven me, and it appeared she had.

"Edward, couldn't we get a private plane?" She asked quietly, and raised her eyebrows slightly at me.

"Oh." I said as realization hit.

"But we would still have to kill a pilot." I said.

"Would a vampire die in a plane crash?" She asked with a knowing tone.

"Well…no…but what vampire do you know that could fly a plane?" I asked.

"Aren't you good at everything?" She asked mockingly.

"Bella, I've never flown a plane before, and although I wouldn't be damaged in a plane crash, what if I crashed into the area, and there were people around, or I crashed into another plane in the sky? Then what?"

"Edward, you may have never flown a plane, but I have." Jasper said.

"You have?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, a few years back I took some courses. I'm no pro, but I think I would be able to do at least this." Jasper spoke with great confidence.

As I played the idea through my mind, I realized that this was a good idea. When planes crash there usually aren't any survivors.

"How can we make sure that it would be impossible to find you after the plane crash? Surely they would look." I asked.

"Here's what I think…the plane should end up in a body of water in the end." Alice said.

"Ok, is that it, or do have more to this thought?" Carlisle asked.

"I have a bit more."

"Well, continue." Esme pushed.

"Okay, so I was thinking, the plane could bash into a cliff as it's falling to the water, this way the plane could end up exploding. The rocks of the cliff could hit the engine or something. This way when parts of the plane are found it will appear the plane had caught on fire, which means that the people in it also caught flame." Alice explained.

"Well that makes sense. However they may still look for Bella's body. I mean Charlie is a police officer, he'll probably have a huge group of people looking for her. He'll want closure. He will want to find her body." I said.

"Exactly, that's why we crash the plane where there are sharks!" Alice said excitedly. 

"Alice!" My voice rose in annoyance.

"What darling brother?" Alice asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"First of all, I'm your brother, not some guy you can seduce, so please stop with the eyelashes. Second what is with you and sharks?"

"Well the first time, it was really just because you were so disappointed with my other ideas, and I didn't have any more, so I just said what came to mind first…" I stopped her.

"A shark attack came to your mind first?" I asked.

"Well, yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward leave her alone." Jasper said warningly.

"Calm down, Jasper, I'm not going to do anything to her, but honestly a shark attack?"

"Look I know, but just let her explain." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jazz!" Alice said and kissed his jaw.

"You're welcome, but you better have a good point, because otherwise, I'm not standing up for you anymore with the sharks, because frankly I find it strange as well, but I do trust you, so please speak your mind." Jasper said and then kiss her forehead.

"Alice please explain the shark thing." Carlisle said.

"Okay, well if we crash the plane in a body of water containing sharks, then the sharks would get to her body. The cops would be able to figure that out. I mean what are the chances that someone who had been in a plane crash…one that hit a cliff, and landed in an ocean filled with sharks, would survive, and be found?"

"I get your point. I still think they would look for her, but after about a week of searching I think they would give up. They would realize that she was probably eaten by a shark." Carlisle said.

"Exactly, and in my vision, they give up in ten days to be exact, but good guess Carlisle."

"Thanks, you know we can't all have your wonderful ability." He smiled.

"Well Edward?" Alice said looking at me with questioning eyes. I read her thoughts. 'It's really up to you, but Bella is the one who came up with this idea, which means it's okay with her, and that should mean something to you, and I really really think this will work!'

"Alice please stop, your mind is on overdrive." I stated. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just really want you to be okay with this idea."

"Carlisle, what do you think?" I asked.

"Hey, how come you didn't ask me?" Emmett bellowed.

"I'm sorry, Emmett what do you think?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"I think she should fall into a shower of gasoline, thank you for asking." He smiled.

"Emmett, drop that idea already!" Rose and I yelled at the same time.

"Fine, fine, fine." Emmett said defeated.

"Would you like to tell me what you think of this plan?" I asked.

"It's a good idea." Emmett said sadly.

"Carli…" Emmett broke me off.

"But why can't I fly the plane?" Emmett asked pouting.

"Because, Jasper has actually flown a plane." I said.

"Ugh. That's so not fair!" Emmett said.

"You'll get over it." Rosalie said.

"Jeez, I thought you were supposed to love me." Emmett said to her.

"I do love you, which is exactly why you can't do it." Rose said.

"That makes no sense, you know I wouldn't get hurt." Emmett stated.

"That's not why you can't go. I have plans for that day." Rose said.

"We haven't decided on a day yet, how could you possibly know that you have plans?" Emmett.

"Trust me I know." Rose told him, giving him a certain look.

"Oh…okay!" Emmett said smiling.

"Jasper, you go right ahead and fly that plane." Emmett said smiling.

"Uh, thanks." Jasper said, smiling.

"Okay, so before I got interrupted, I was going to ask Carlisle what he thought of this plan…so Carlisle?" I asked.

"Edward, I think it's an excellent plan. It will work." He said.

"So Edward?" Esme and Alice both said.

"Okay." Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"So we have a plan all figured out. Family meeting over. I think we should all leave, and let Bella sleep." Esme said.

"Good idea." Carlisle said.

Everyone walked out of my room except for Carlisle.

"I just want to check some of your stats, if that's okay?" Carlisle questioned Bella.

"That's fine." She said. I hadn't noticed, but she was looking really tired now. In the planning mode I forgot she was sick. How could I forget? After all her illness was the whole reason for the planning. Carlisle checked her heart, blood pressure, and then finally he took her temperature.

"It's 101.0, which is pretty high, however it's not as high as it has been, which in a sense is a good thing. How are you feeling?"

"Better, ever since Edward gave me that medicine you left with him."

"So that helped?" Carlisle asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Yes, it's the most relief I've had in a while." Bella said.

"I'll give you some more of that now then, and then you should try to get some sleep."

"Ok." Bella said. Carlisle handed her a pill, and a glass of water. I watched as she swallowed the pill.

"Alright, well if you need anything, let me know." Carlisle said, and then exited the room.

I pushed Bella's shoulders back so that she was lying down.

"Sleep love." I said as I pulled the blanket up to her chin, and lied down next to her.

She rested her head on my shoulder, and closed her eyes. She wasn't asleep yet but she would be soon. About ten minute later she spoke.

"Do you really think it will work?" She asked. Her voice surprised me, I thought she had fallen asleep.

"I do." I said.

"Good night, I love you." Bella said.

"Sweet dreams my love."

**A/N: Okay, so this was my longest chapter. I hope it wasn't disappointing. What did you think? Tell me tell me! Hit the magical little button and review!**

**Shelby**


	16. Pouting

**A/N: So I'm working on my second coke right now…which means I'm like a huge sugar high, so this chapter could be completely insane…or it might be normal…not really sure yet. I'll shut up now, I don't need to start rambling…which always happens when I'm hyper…see here I go. Anyway thank you all for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Special thanks to Rainy Day In The Pines, without your ideas I wouldn't have come up with what I did! **

_Rosalie's Point of View_

After the family meeting we all left Edward's room and went to our own rooms. I went straight into my bathroom to take off my jewelry. I placed my crystal necklace on the counter, and I removed my earrings and set them in the drawer with the rest of my earrings. I placed my matching bracelet in its respective place. I left my wedding ring on and then walked out of the bathroom. As I walked through the doorframe I saw Emmett sitting on the floor. His back was against our bed, his knees tucked up to his chin, and he had his head resting on his knees. I rush of worry ran through me.

"Emmett…baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to him, wrapping my arm around him. He turned his head slightly to respond.

"I want to fly the plane." He pouted. He looked so cute, but I wasn't about to tell him that. His ego was already inflamed enough.

"Emmett, I told you, I have plans that day." I said suggestively.

"Yeah, but Rose, we can do _those_ plans anytime…how often do I get the chance to crash a plane?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Babe, they didn't really offer you the chance to fly the plane." I said delicately.

"That's only because Jasper had to jump in and say he could do it."

"Do you even know how to fly a plane?"

"Well…no, but it can't be that difficult." I laughed, and grabbed his face between my hands, and proceeded to kiss him square on the mouth.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah Rose, I know, and I love you too, but can I please fly the plane?" He gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

"You know Emmett, I don't really like dogs." I said sitting straight up, and placing my hands at my sides.

"Huh?" Ha! He was confused. The look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"What?" I heard her reply.

"You have to see Emmett's face, he looks hilarious!"

"Coming coming…should I bring the camera?" I heard as an excited reply.

"Definitely!"

"Rose, what's going on?" Emmett asked me, and I couldn't help but break out into another fit of laughter.

"Hold…on." I said between laughs. Alice came running in with a camera in hand. She took one look at Emmett and laughed. Luckily she had enough composure to hit the button on the camera.

"Why…does he…look like…that?" Alice said, trying not to laugh, but it didn't work.

"I confused him!" I laughed.

"What did you say Rose?" Alice inquired.

"I told him I didn't like dogs." I laughed some more, I hoped Alice would get it.

"Ha, he was giving you puppy dog eyes, wasn't he?" This is why I loved Alice so much, she understood everything. I just nodded in response.

"I still don't get it." Emmett pouted.

"Emmett, you gave rose big puppy dog eyes, so she told you she didn't like dogs, you really don't get that?" Jasper asked, he had entered the room when Alice came in.

"No, I don't…stop looking at me like I'm an idiot!" Emmett demanded.

"I'll stop looking at you like you're an idiot, when you stop being an idiot." Jasper said.

"Can someone just fill me in…please?" He was begging, and it was so adorable.

"Emmett, she was basically telling you that puppy dog eyes won't work on her, because she doesn't like dogs, do you get it yet?" Jasper asked obviously aggravated by his brother's idiocy.

"Oh." Emmett said excitedly.

"I get it! Rose, I get it!"

"Good for you babe, good for you." I patted his chest.

"So…will you let me fly the plane?" He asked.

"No." Jasper, Alice, and I all said in unison.

"Uh! That's not fair!" He complained.

"You'll get over it." I kissed his cheek. Alice and Jasper started to walk out, but then my insane husband had to go opening his big mouth again.

"Can I at least go with Jasper?" Alice and Jasper turned around.

"You really don't want to stay with me?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Rose, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." He complained.

"Well, if it's okay with Jasper, I guess you can go." I replied.

"Jasper?" He questioned.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it, but you should probably ask Edward…after-all it's the love of _his_ life that we're trying to supposedly kill."

"How come I can never just ask one person something in this family?"

"That's just the way it works." Alice and I said at the same time.

"Fine, I'll ask Edward." Emmett said defeated.

"Ask me what?" Edward walked into the room.

"Why aren't you with Bella?" Alice asked him.

"She fell asleep, and I should really go hunting, I thought I would come see if anyone wanted to come with me."

"What if she wakes up?" Alice asked.

"Well I left her a note, and I just let Carlisle know that I was going hunting, he said he'd keep an eye on her."

"Oh, okay." Alice replied.

"Hey Edward, I'll go hunting with you." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper." Edward said kindly.

"No problem."

"Emmett, what did you have to ask me?" He stared at Emmett; he was obviously expecting something weird to come out of his mouth.

"Well…" Emmett started.

"Would you just spit it out?" Edward pushed, get annoyed.

"Jeesh, sorry…can I please go with Jasper?" Emmett said with no confidence in his voice. Where was the big-ego when he needed it?

"Go with Jasper where?" Edward asked.

"On the plane."

**A/N: That's it! Review! Does Edward let Emmett go with Jasper? Please please review!**

**Shelby**


	17. Begging

**A/N: Okay so I made another mistake, Jasper couldn't have flown a plane when he was human, because planes weren't existent at that time, so I went back to that chapter and fixed it up a bit. Thanks to Vixen Hood and lolly12. So on with the story, enjoy and review!!**

_Emmett's Point of View_

I wanted to be on that plane so badly. I watched Edward carefully as I waited for his response. His facial features weren't giving anything away.

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Edward asked me.

"I just do, gosh, why don't you people understand that?" I asked frustrated.

"Calm down babe, he hasn't said no…" Rose said to me, putting a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Yet." I added.

"Is that all you're going to tell me…'I just do'?" Edward asked quizzically.

"I want to be a part of it. I'm never a part of anything." I pouted.

"You know that's not true." Edward said.

"Oh yeah? Name one time that I got to help with things concerning Bella.

"Emmett, you were the second person I asked about plans!" Edward stated.

"Yeah, and you didn't even use them, you just got mad at me, and called me an idiot. You know I really did try to come up with a good plan. You could have given me a little bit of credit, but no, you just kept on going with 'Are you serious?' 'That's so stupid.' 'How could you even think that?' You know, I have feelings too Edward." Edward put his head down.

"Emmett, I'm sorry I said those things to you. And I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, but your ideas just weren't going to work this time. You like everything to be big and exciting, and this time that's not how it's going to be. I want things simple."

"I understand that, and that's why I was going to let it go that you didn't except my ideas. But now all I want to do is ride in the plane with Jasper, where's the harm in that? What do you think I'm going to do? Crash the plane? Even if I did that, that's the point, isn't it?"

"Emmett, things have to be done a certain way. We can't draw too much attention to the whole thing. We can't have anyone witnessing this either. No one can see Jasper come on of the plane."

"Or me." I added, trying to make the point that I would be on that plane.

"You really want to go, don't you?" Edward said.

"Yes, are you seriously just realizing this?"

"Oh no, I realized it long ago, but I thought I'd be able to talk you out of it somehow."

"Yeah, well you won't be able to."

"Alice?" Edward said.

"Yes dear brother of mine?" She replied cheerily.

"Can you see anything going wrong if Emmett were on the plane?" Edward asked her, I started to get excited, this meant he was going to let me go.

"Calm down Emmett, just because I'm asking Alice doesn't mean that I've made up my mind." Edward said.

"Exactly, and since you haven't made up your mind, I can't see how things would go with Emmett, but Edward, how much damage could he really cause? Maybe it will even make it better; he can cause even more wreckage to the plane."

"I guess." Edward said quietly.

"So does that mean I can go?" I said happily.

"On one condition." Edward said. Oh great, one condition. This could be bad.

"What's the condition?" I asked warily.

"Act smart, don't do something stupid, and don't try to draw attention to yourself, no one, and I mean no one, can see either of you come off that plane alive!" Edward raised his voice with each word.

"I promise to not only act smart, but be smart, and I won't draw attention to myself."

"Fine, Jasper, are you sure you're okay with him going with you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, actually it will probably be better; this way there's someone to double check that everything gets done correctly."

"Alright, you ready to go hunting?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Yeah, I'm all set." Jasper responded walking towards the door.

Edward and Jasper walked out of the room first, and I heard Edward yell bye to Carlisle and Esme. I was sure he probably went to go check on Bella before he left too.

"Alright, well I'm going to leave the two of you alone." Alice said, as she walked out the room.

"Alice, can you shut the door." I asked her.

"Of course." She nodded and closed the door.

I pulled Rose into my lap.

"He's going to let me go!" I said excitedly to her.

"Yeah, I heard." She replied with a small smile, she looked like something was wrong.

"What's wrong beautiful?" I knew it had something to do with me, so I had to at least try flattery, plus she was beautiful, so it's not like I was pushing it.

"I just don't understand why you want to be on that plane so badly. It's not like you've never been on a plane before." Rose said.

"I just do, I want to be up there, I want to have something to do with this marvelous plan."

"Are you sure that's it, there's nothing more to it than that?" Rose pushed.

"Like what?" I asked, what on earth was she thinking.

"I don't know maybe you're trying to impress someone." She said shyly. This was strange, I had never seen Rose act like this. She was always so strong.

"Babe, who would I be trying to impress, Jasper? No one else is going to know I'm even in the plane."

"If you're trying to impress Jasper, then I'd be slightly worried." Rose said with a laugh.

"Seriously, who would I be trying to impress?" Rose looked down.

"Rose." I picked up her chin in my hands. She looked sad.

"Bella." She whispered.

"What?" I bellowed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Rose, I love Bella like a sister, I wouldn't be trying to impress her. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe because whenever you're around her you have a big stupid smile on your face."

"That's because that girl is funny, have you seen how much difficulty she has just walking from one place to another?" I laughed.

"Well, yeah…"

"She's just amusing Rose, and she really is like a little sister. She's different from Alice, because she's human; she doesn't have the grace that we do. We never get to be around humans very much, and she's just…interesting. Soon though she'll be a vampire…which should be interesting too. It's too bad; I'm going to miss laughing at her."

"I'm sure you'll find something else to laugh at."

"Rose, I'm in love with you and no one else, do you understand?" I asked her with her face cradled in my hands. She nodded her head, and I kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I hope you have fun on the plane." Rose said to me after we broke apart.

"Of course I will." I said with a grin.

"Oh no, Emmett what are you planning?"

**A/N: Okay, so a little OOC sorry about that. What did you think though? Review please. **

**Oh, by the way, I'm going to be changing the title, because I really hate the current one, but I just have to pick a different one first! **

**Review review review!**

**Shelby**


	18. Goodbyes

**A/N: As always thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them a lot!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Rosalie's Point of View_

Oh dear, what was my husband thinking. He had yet to answer my question when we suddenly heard a scream. He looked at me with panicked features.

"Bella." We both said at the same time. Emmett was first to stand up and head out of the room, but I was right behind him. When we got to the hallway we saw Carlisle and Esme step out of their room, and Alice walked out her door too. We all looked at each other knowingly and headed quickly to Edward's room. We entered Edward's room, and saw Bella sitting up and panting heavily.

"Bella, dear, what's wrong?" Esme asked her as she walked toward her, and sat down on the bed cradling Bella in her arms.

"Where's…Edward?" Bella choked out.

"He went hunting with Jasper; he told us he left you a note." Carlisle spoke up.

Bella turned her head to look at the pillow next to her to see if there was a note, there was nothing there. She looked to the bedside tables, again nothing there.

"I don't…see a…note." Bella said between big breaths.

"I don't either." I said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Edward wouldn't have told me he left a note if he didn't." Carlisle stated knowingly. He walked over to the bed and started looking around.

"Here it is, it must have fallen on the floor." Carlisle handed it to Bella for her to examine.

"I'm sorry." Bella said.

"For what dear?" Esme asked her.

"I just, I had a bad dream, and then he wasn't here…I'm just sorry."

"Awe, don't worry about it sis." Emmett said to her.

"How long has he been gone?" Bella asked quizzically.

"Not very long…" I started to say but Alice cut me off.

"I see him, he's already on his way back home. He and Jasper didn't have to go far to find sustenance."

Bella sighed in relief. Carlisle turned to us and gave us all a look that told us we should go back to what he had been doing. So one by one we all left the room, except for Esme and Carlisle who stayed with Bella.

All of five minutes later I heard the front door open, and I knew Edward and Jasper were back. Alice, Emmett, and I all raced down the stairs to meet them. Edward obviously read our thoughts because instantly he dashed up the stairs with a look of panic on his face.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Bella had a bad dream, and when she woke up she didn't see Edward, obviously, and the note he left her had fallen to the floor. She sort of freaked out." I explained quickly.

"Oh." Jasper said with obvious understanding.

"Emmett, I talked to Edward, we're going to fly the plane in two days." Jasper informed Emmett.

"Why do we have to wait two days?" Emmett asked.

"Because, Carlisle still needs to explain to Charlie why Bella has to leave the state."

"Oh, well okay." Emmett agreed.

_Edward's Point of View_

I rushed up the stairs and into my room, to see Bella being rocked slowly in Esme's arms and Carlisle was sitting on my couch watching over the two of them. I walked over to the bed, and took Bella from Esme, and sat down with her. I nodded to Esme and Carlisle and they left the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Bella just nodded in my arms.

"What happened?"

"I had a bad dream, and when I woke up you weren't here."

"Sweetie, I left you a note."

"Well I know that now, but your note had fallen to the floor, and I didn't see it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said as kissed Bella's forehead.

"It's okay." She replied shyly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I've been better she replied. I feel like I'm being hit over the head with a bat by a frog."

"By a frog?" What on earth was she talking about?

"Yes, it's like I'm getting double hits. Like the frog is jumping on my head as he hits me with the bat."

"Oh." I said as I tried to understand what she was talking about.

Just then the phone rang. Carlisle had answered it. I could hear him talking in the hallway.

"Hello."

"Oh hi Charlie." When I heard him say Charlie's name I pulled myself away from Bella, and grabbed the other phone which sat on the bedside table, so that I could here both sides of the conversation.

"How is she doing?" Charlie asked. He sounded so tired.

"She's not doing well, she's getting worse and worse by the day."

"Oh." Charlie said with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"I think we should send her to a specialist." Carlisle said with a tone of that showed obvious authority.

"Why?" Charlie asked quizzically.

"There's only so much I can personally do for her, and I think she would be better off in the hands of someone who is a cancer specialist."

"Oh." Charlie said, he sure was good with coming up with one word responses.

"The thing is, all of the good specialists are in different states, would you be okay with Bella leaving the state?"

"If that's what's best for her, then yes. Can I see her before she leaves?" I was surprised Charlie wasn't asking to go with Bella, I was glad, but surprised. I hadn't figured out how we would keep Charlie off the plane yet, but his seemed to be working out better than I thought.

"Of course you can come see her." Carlisle said.

"Is she awaked now?" Charlie asked.

"Yes she is."

"Do you think she's up for a visitor?"

"I'm sure she's always up to seeing her father." Carlisle assured him.

"Alright, well I guess I will see you soon."

"Do you know how to get here?" Carlisle asked him.

"Oh yes." Charlie said. I figured he'd probably done background checks on me or something.

"See you soon then." Carlisle said.

"Bye."

"Bye Charlie."

I turned off the phone, and then Carlisle walked into the room.

"Charlie's on his way over, but you probably already knew that." He gave me a knowing smile.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Charlie's coming to see you." I said cheerily.

"For the last time?" Bella said. I couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement.

"Well we are planning on crashing the plane in two days, so if you want to see him again before that…" She cut me off.

"No no, this is best." She said.

"Well, I'm going to inform the rest of the family that Charlie is coming." Carlisle said and exited the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella.

"Yes." She replied.

"You know this really doesn't have to be the last time you see him." I told her.

"It's how I want it." Bella said.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"I don't think I want to say anything to her."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Edward, I just can't. I can't do it." She started to cry. I pulled her into my arms, rocking her slowly back and forth, trying to calm her.

"Shh, it's okay." I told her, somehow I would figure someway for Bella to talk to her mom before everything happen. She may not want to now, but she will appreciate it later.

Then the doorbell rang. Soon Charlie was in the room.

"Hi Bella." He said calmly.

"Hi dad."

"So you're going to be leaving." Charlie said. I was surprised at how blunt he was being.

"Yes I am."

"I would go with you right away, but I have a lot going on at work right now." What could possibly be going on at work right now, he worked at the police station, and nothing ever happened in Forks. I decided to pick through his brain a little bit.

_I just can't look at her like this. I wish I could, but I can't. She looks so helpless. It's almost like when he left her, except she's a little more alive now._

I had to stop there. It killed me to think of how much pain I had put Bella through when I left her.

"That's okay, dad." Bella said, smiling reassuringly at her father.

"Where exactly are you going to be going anyway?" Charlie asked her.

"I'm actually not sure." Bella said calmly.

"Houston, Texas." Carlisle said as he entered the room.

"Oh. Okay. Well I should be able to come early next week." Charlie said looking intently at Bella.

"Okay dad." She said. She looked like she was about to cry. She knew that she wouldn't be seeing her dad next week.

"I talked to your mom. She had planned on coming to Forks in the next few days. I'll have to call her and let her know you will be in Houston. I'm sure she'll come see you."

"That's nice dad, but I think I will call her and let her know." Bella said. Did this mean she was willing to talk to her mom, or did she just not want her mom to know.

"If that's what you want Bells."

"It is." She assured him.

"Can I bring you anything?" Charlie asked her. He looked uncomfortable being here, he obviously didn't know what to say.

"No, I'm okay." Bella said. Charlie smiled at her gently.

"It's getting late dad, I think I'm going to go to sleep." I didn't fully believe that Bella was ready to go to sleep, but I think she said it for Charlie's sake.

"Okay, sweet dreams sweetie." He walked towards her, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." He said turning to me. This shocked me completely.

"For what?" I asked, I didn't dare read his thoughts for fear that I would be reminded of a horrible time in my life.

"For taking care of my daughter." He said seriously.

"It's my pleasure." I told him sincerely.

"Bye Edward, Carlisle." Charlie nodded as he walked out the door.

"And bye Bella, I love you. Have a safe flight."

"Thanks dad, love you too, bye." She said, her voice starting to break towards the end.

Carlisle walked Charlie out of the room, and as we heard the front door close, Bella spoke. 

"Hand me the phone please." She said.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked, she seemed like she was about to break, and I wasn't sure if now was the best time to be making a phone call, a phone call I assumed to her mother.

"Yes." She said defiantly. I handed the phone over to her, and watched her carefully as she dialed. With my excellent hearing, I was able to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hello."

"Hi mom."

"Bella?"

"Yes, do you have another daughter out there that calls you mom, whom I don't know about?" Bella asked, trying to sound lighthearted. As I watched her face, I felt pained. She was trying so hard to do this for herself, and her mom. I heard Renee laugh.

"Well, if I do I don't know of her either." Bella laughed quietly.

"I just wanted to tell that I'm going to be going to Houston in two days."

"Oh, and why are you going there?" Renee was keeping the mood light.

"To see a specialist."

"Oh." Renee said quietly.

"Yeah, Carlisle feels that it's best if I see one, and he doesn't like any of them that are here in Washington."

"Oh, well then I guess it's good you are going elsewhere."

"Yeah." Bella agreed.

"Listen mom, I'm really tired, I'm going to go to sleep, I just wanted to let you know. Charlie had told me you planned on coming to Forks, but it would be pointless, since I won't be here."

"Well thank you for letting me know dear."

"Of course, bye mom." Bella had tears forming in her eyes.

"Bye Bella, I love you."

"You too." Was all Bella could get out before she hung up the phone. As she hit the end button she broke into tears, and clung to me.

"Oh, Bella, shh." I rubbed her arm up and down slowly with my hand, kissing her hair softly, and repeating comforting words in her ear. After a good forty minutes she had cried herself out, and thus exhausted herself from the energy it took from her. She fell asleep in my arms, and I moved from underneath her, so she would be lying down. I left the room to go see my family. They were all sitting in the living room.

"How is she?" Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all asked at the same time. I was surprised to hear Rose ask, but I let it go.

"She's asleep now. She tired herself out from all the crying." I told them all. They nodded.

"She ended up calling Renee too. I think that really did her in. I didn't expect her to call her."

"It's probably best for her, now she doesn't have to go through it again." Carlisle said.

"I suppose." I looked over to Jasper and Emmett.

"You two will put the plan in motion in two days, deal?"

"Deal." They replied in unison.

"I'm going back upstairs to Bella, I don't want a repeat of earlier."

"Okay dear." Esme said.

In seconds I was back upstairs, curled up next to Bella, my love.

**A/N: Okay that's it. Sorry if this chapter was dull, but it needed to be done. Next chapter will take place two days later…which means there will be some plane flying going on! **

**Review please!! You know you want to! **

**Shelby**


	19. I Dare You!

**A/N: Alright this occurs two days later…the big plan day! Hope ya enjoy!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Barnaby, my muse, you make me smile in all of the darkness, for that I am grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Alright? It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

I was so excited! Today's the day! The plan is finally being set into action. The whole family was in the living room, going over last minute details. Even Bella had ventured downstairs to hear everything. She looked weak; it pained us all to watch her try to make it down the stairs. She got to the fourth step, and then Edward had to carry her the rest of the way. However, it made me even more determined to get everything done, and done correctly. If things went wrong, who knows how much time we would have to come up with a different plan?

"Alright Jasper, we're going to make this as simple as possible." Carlisle said.

"Alright sounds good." I responded.

"You are going to fly towards the west, and end up over the Pacific Ocean…" This is where I had to cut him off.

"Won't everyone wonder why I would choose to fly over the Pacific Ocean? Aren't there more direct routes to Houston?" I asked.

"Yes there are more direct routes to Houston, and they would not involve flying over the Pacific, however if we want to be sure that there is a possibility of sharks in the water, then that is what needs to be done. Also no one is actually going to be aware of the fact that you were the pilot. Charlie just thinks she is going on a private plane." Carlisle explained. I couldn't help but question this as well.

"Wouldn't you be able to tell a private pilot which route to take?" I inquired.

"Jasper, no one is going to think of that." Emmett butted in.

"Maybe not right away, but how do you know people won't think of it down the road?" I continued, nothing could go wrong with this plan, nothing.

"Jasper, you needn't worry about that. Even if someone did question it, the pilot would be dead and…" I cut Carlisle off.

"Yes, but then they would come question you! They will say that you chose the route which was taken!" I countered.

"Jasper, after this is over, actually before Bella is changed, we are moving. We will say it was for Edward's benefit, that being in this town reminds him too much of Bella and it hurts him too much to live here." Carlisle explained.

"I thought the plan was that Edward would be going on the plane with Bella, and weren't you also going on the plane? I mean I would have assumed that you of all people would go with her, to make sure everything worked out with the doctor." I pressed on.

"I hadn't thought of that." Carlisle said quietly, as he continued to think.

"See, so in this case, not only would Bella and the pilot be dead, but you and Edward would also be dead." I pointed out.

"Which means, that no one would question me about the route that was chosen. I don't believe that people question the dead…and if they do, they certainly don't expect to get answers." Carlisle said.

"Anything else you are worried about?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well no I suppose not. I assume we are still moving after this little plan goes down, so our reasoning would be that we just had to get away from all the memories in this town, right?"

"Exactly." Carlisle nodded.

"Alright, well do you have any other directions I need to follow?"

"The plane does not have a lot of gas in it; it has enough to get you where you need to be, right over several cliffs which overlook the ocean. You won't have time to fly around to other areas."

"Why isn't there a full tank of gas?" Emmett asked.

"This way, if the plane is found, and they can look closely at it, they will figure that you simply ran out of gas, and there was no where you could have landed safely."

"Nowhere?" I questioned, there had to be somewhere…

"Not exactly, the cliff is near a field, you over shot the field and ended up hitting the cliff instead."

"Is that likely?" I asked.

"It may not be likely, but it is believable." Carlisle informed me.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Make sure that when you exit the plane, you are not seen, that could really mess up the plan if that happens."

"Alright, anymore information I need to know?"

"Be careful, and take your cell phone, that way if something happens or you have a question you can call and ask."

"You can't use phones on an airplane." Emmett pointed out.

"Emmett, Jasper is going to be crashing the plane, I don't think it really matters." Alice pointed out. Everyone laughed at Emmett, except for Bella; she looked like she was losing everything left in her.

"Edward, put Bella back in bed." I told him, as I stared at Bella.

"Not yet." Bella said.

"Bella, I agree with Jasper, you really should be resting." Carlisle pointed out kindly.

"That's all I ever do is rest, and I have something I would like to say before you usher me up the stairs and back to bed." She said defiantly. Everyone looked at her with kind expressions.

"Go ahead darling." Esme said. Bella took a deep breath, and stood up, which shocked us, we all looked at her with worried eyes, and unconsciously we all stepped closer to her, just in case she were to fall, someone would be there to catch her, even though we all knew Edward was right next to her, and would undoubtedly catch her.

"I would just like to thank all of you." She started, watching our expressions closely.

"I am so happy to have met all of you, and I am sorry for the burden that I have been…" This is where we all cut her off.

"You are not a burden." We all said in unison.

"Well I appreciate you saying that, but all of you have been taking care of me, and altering your lives to help out, I consider that to be a burden." We were all about to say something, but Rosalie was the first one to the punch.

"Bella, you are not a burden, we are choosing to help you. You should not feel the way that you do. We consider you as part of the family, and we all love you. We are happy that soon you will truly be part of the family, even though we wish that the circumstances were different. We will all be here for you whenever you need anything." Rosalie finished off. I think the whole family was shocked. No one expected Rosalie to be the one to be so excepting of Bella. In the past she had been rather hostile to Bella, or at least not as kind as the rest of us. Although where do I get off judging her, I did try to eat Bella…

"Thank you Rose. I am still very grateful for everything you have all done though."

"You are welcome." We all said together.

"Is that all you wanted to say dear?" Esme asked kindly, and Bella nodded.

"I know you are tired of resting, but I think it's best that you go rest, you look really tired darling." Esme spoke gently.

"Alright, and Jasper and Emmett…"

"Yes Bella?" We both said.

"Thank you, and please be careful." Emmett rushed over to her and picked her up into a huge hug.

"Don't worry about us sis, we will be just fine!" Emmett said smiling.

"Emmett! Put her down!" Esme and Edward both said at the same time.

"Awe, sorry Bella." He said as he placed her on her feet.

"It's okay Emmett." Bella said with a gentle smile. I walked over to Bella, and as Emmett released her from his grip, I pulled her into a hug.

"Bella, you really have no need to worry, everything will be fine, I promise." I whispered in her ear. I let her go.

"You ready to go upstairs?" Edward asked. Bella nodded, and took a step forward. Before Bella could move any further, Edward scooped her up. I think we all expected her to put up a fight, and she even started to open her mouth, but only seconds later, she closed it. She must have realized how little strength she really had. We all watched as Edward walked up the stairs slowly, obviously trying not to make any sudden movements, so that he would cause Bella any further pain in anyway. As we watched them disappear into his room, we all turned to face each other.

"Well, Emmett, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup, I'm all set." He nodded happily.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Emmett's Point of View:_

We were finally on the plane. It seemed like it took hours just to get to the airfield, when in reality we had probably arrived there in fifteen minutes. We were half way to our destination point when I decided it was time to have some fun.

"Jasper, do a flip!" I said excitedly.

"Hell no!" Jasper bellowed.

"Why not?" I questioned, with a pleading tone.

"Because I said no, and we don't need to cause further problems."

"Come on man!" Emmett started giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"You know, I'm like Rose, I don't like dogs." Jasper said.

"Ugh, will drop that whole stupid thing, I didn't get it, big deal."

"Emmett, all I said was I didn't like dogs, you are making this too big of a deal, now shut up and let me concentrate."

"Why won't you flip it?" I continued to press him; maybe I was annoying him enough to make him do it.

"Because!" Was all Jasper said.

"What are you afraid?" Emmett asked.

"Afraid of messing up the plan? Yeah, actually I am. Did you see Bella tonight? She doesn't look good. We need to do this, and we need to do it right!"

"I dare you!" I said, knowing he wouldn't turn down a dare.

**A/N: Will Jasper except the dare? If he does will everything be okay? Review please!**

**Shelby**


	20. Falling Cows?

**A/N: I would just like to clear one thing up, Bella, Edward, and Carlisle are not on the plane, only Emmett and Jasper! Sorry if I hadn't made that clear.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all chocolate haters!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Stephenie Meyer's.**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

I turned my head to face Emmett. He was looking at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes, and I couldn't have cared less. His emotions were flowing off of him like rain pouring from the sky though. He was so excited. He wanted me to do this flip badly, that was obvious, and his emotions were starting to take me over. I was feeling his excitement, and I started to want to do it. Then a flash of Bella went through my mind.

"I'm not doing it Emmett, think of Bella." I said.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"I don't know, and I don't care to find out." I replied.

"Look out!" Emmett yelled, right as he yelled I felt a surge of panic. I turned my head to see a cow falling through the sky, right in front of us.

"What the hell?" I screamed as I tried to maneuver the plane in the other direction.

"It's a cow!" Emmett laughed.

"And…and it looks like he has a name…" Emmett continued to laugh.

"What do you mean, he has a name? Oh my gosh, was that cow wearing a cape?"

"Didn't you see his hip? It said Larry. And oh my he was wearing a cape…Jasper are we hallucinating?"

"I don't think we would be hallucinating at the same time…maybe the difference in air pressure is getting to us." I tried to explain this to Emmett, but really I was trying to convince myself as well.

"How the hell did he end up falling from the sky?" I kept my face forward; worried that another cow might come raining from the clouds. What on earth was going on?

"Hey look!" Emmett said.

"I can't Emmett, I'm keeping my face forward, you are just going to have to tell me what you see."

"There's a cliff off to the right, just a little bit, and there's some guy up there…he's got a weird smile on his face…do you think he put a cape on the cow, and pushed him off the cliff, like taking cow tipping to the next level?"

"Emmett…" I said annoyed.

"I'm serious Jasper, plus how else would the cow have ended up in a cape and falling off the cliff?"

"Our imaginations." I said.

"Yeah, that's likely."

"Well that's more likely than it falling from the sky, because it was pushed." Jasper offered.

"You know cows have fallen off of cliffs before." Emmett continued.

"Like when?" I asked exasperated.

"Remember, just recently, that cow had some disease, and he fell off the cliff, he ended up landing on a car." Emmett explained.

"You're kidding." I said with shock.

"Don't you ever watch the news?"

"Not really, there's no point, I can just find out what's going to happen from Alice."

"Well then why didn't you find this out?" Emmett questioned.

"I don't know." After that there was a nice silence. I was happy not to be arguing and just flying.

"I double dog dare you!" Emmett said after a good ten minutes. Geez I though he had dropped this stupid thing, I was going to play dumb, at least it would grant me some time.

"You dare me to what?"

"Flip the plane…duh!" He said with an annoyed tone.

"Emmett…no." I said calmly.

"But I double dog dared you! No one turns down a double dog dare!" He complained.

"Well I just did."

"I miss the old Jasper." Emmett said with a pout.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know, the one who wasn't afraid of anything, who would never turn down a dare."

"Emmett, this is different, we are dealing with a human life."

"We've dealt with human lives before…" I broke him off.

"Yeah, but we didn't love those humans, Bella is important, and not only to Edward."

"Just because you flip, doesn't mean she's not going to live." Emmett countered.

"Fine." I decided to give up.

"What?" Emmett asked shocked.

"I said fine."

"You mean you are going to flip the plane?"

"Yes." There was a brief silence, and then I flipped it. We were upside down when the phone rang.

"Emmett, answer that." I said as I tried to get us upright again.

"Hello." I could hear the person on the other end, they were mad!

"What the hell are you thinking?" Came a mad Rosalie.

"I…" Emmett started.

"Why on earth would you dare him to flip the plane?" She fumed.

"I didn't think he would actually do it." Emmett said.

"Yes you did, you knew he would, you knew he would do it, because he never turns down a dare! Are you crazy?" Emmett didn't get to respond. Just then the plane crashed into a cliff, and burst into flames.

_Rosalie's Point of View:_

"Emmett, answer me!" I yelled. He didn't reply.

"Emmett!" I yelled again. Then Alice's facial expression changed into worry.

"Rose, stop yelling at him, I think…I think…" Alice tried.

"You think what?" I asked, now I was getting worried.

"I think the plane hit a cliff, and…"

"And what?"

"And caught on fire."

"What?" I cried.

"Emmett, Emmett, answer me, I 'm not mad at you, just please, please answer me." My body started shaking with sobs, as I cried into the phone.

"Please Emmett." There was no response.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was short, but I will try to update soon. What did ya think? Let me know, review please!**

**Shelby**

**P.S. after I posted this chapter I made a few changes thanks to a conversation with Rainy Day In The Pines…I know some of this is crazy, but just go with it! **


	21. Myia

**A/N: Okay, I know that some of the things in my story are crazy, such as Larry the cape wearing cow, however that's just my sense of humor, and if you don't like it, I am sorry, but I'm not about to change it. So with that said, I will warn you, there is more craziness in this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Marvin; I'm so sorry about your loss, cheer up buddy! I hate seeing you so angry, don't make me go looking for your long lost cousin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it's all Stephenie Meyer's.**

_Jasper's Point of View: _

The plane was on fire, and we were going down. Heading towards the ocean. This technically was part of the plan, except the plane wasn't meant to hit the cliff head on. It wasn't supposed to explode. Emmet and I needed to get off the plane and quickly, and we had to be careful, the guy who pushed the cow could still be up on the cliff watching. We needed to be discreet.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Ah, help me! Help me!!!" Emmett was thrashing around, and screaming. I looked him over carefully to make sure he wasn't on fire.

"What's wrong?" I asked slightly panicked.

"He's trying to kill me!!" Emmett cried. I looked around searching for who Emmett could possibly be talking about, I saw nothing.

"Who's trying to kill you?" I asked trying to stay calm. I head a splash, and knew that we had landed in the water. We needed to get out quickly.

"The frog!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Now I was getting frustrated.

"He has a bat!!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, I have no idea what you are talking about, but we need to get out of this plane, and we need to do it carefully, no one can see us. We need to be discreet, and you are not being that in any means."

"Help!" He kept screaming not looking at me, or responding to my questions.

"Emmett!!" I yelled. He continued to thrash his arms around screaming. I decided to slap him to see if that helped him pay attention. I pulled my arm back and smacked him, rather hard across the face. All of a sudden, it was like he came out of a trance.

"Hey! What was that for?" He complained.

"You weren't looking at me, or responding to me."

"Why didn't you help me?"

"Emmett, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I was being attacked and you didn't help me."

"Emmett, again I ask, what the hell are you talking about?"

"There was a frog with a bat, and he was attacking me!" Emmett explained in a 'duh' voice. I just started laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked frustrated.

"Even…if you were…attacked….by a…by a frog….with a bat…why would….that scare you?...Have….you…forgotten what you are?" I asked between laughs.

"You must think you are so funny!" Emmett complained.

"Actually, I think you are."

"So you don't believe me?" He asked calmly.

"You are asking me to believe that you were attacked by a frog with a bat, no I'm sorry Emmett, I don't believe you. I think you were either hallucinating, or dreaming." The plane was filling with water, we needed to get out, not that the water would damage us, but we wouldn't be able to continue talking, and there was really no reason to stay in the plane.

"You know…" Emmett started.

"Emmett, let's just get out of the plane and discuss this later."

"Fine." We both walked to the emergency door, it was good that we had vampire strength, because opening that door was very difficult because of the water. We swam under water for a good five minutes, and then I saw a cave where we could hide out. I pointed so that Emmett could see where I was going, and he nodded and followed. We got out of the water and raced into the cave.

"Did anyone see us?" Emmett asked. I started looking around, as did he.

"I don't see anyone…" I was broken off by a loud splash in the water. A moment later I saw a body float to the top.

"Emmett, look!" Someone had jumped off the same cliff that the cow had come off of. All of a sudden Emmett was swimming away to get the person. He dragged the man back to the cave. Emmett flipped him over, and as he did the hood the man was wearing came off and we realized it was actually a woman. She was going to die, if we didn't do something.

"Don't." She panted.

"Don't what?" Emmett and I asked at the same time.

"Don't help me." She said.

"What, why?" Emmett asked.

"I killed Larry, I thought he could fly." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Um, cows can't fly."

"I know that now…" She said looking down.

"Um, just because you killed a cow doesn't mean you should die."

"This is what I want." She started coughing, she was obviously about to die. I decided I should at least find out her name, so that her family could be informed. I felt bad for letting her die, but there wasn't much we could do anyway, we wouldn't be able to get her to Carlisle fast enough, and neither Emmett nor I had the strength to save her.

"What's your name? We should inform your family." I said quickly.

"I don't have…family." She said between heavy breaths.

"What's your name?" I tried again, maybe she was just saying that.

"Myia." She said, then she coughed, and died.

"Well that was weird." Emmett said in a strange tone. I smacked his shoulder.

"Emmett." I scolded.

"What, you think that was normal, the girl thought the cow could fly."

"So not the point." I said trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh huh." Emmett said. We both looked around some more. There was no one in sight.

"We should get going."

_Alice's Point of View: _

I had to calm Rosalie down. I had made her worry, and as I was getting more visions, I realized that there was no need to be worried.

"Rose, he's fine. They both are." I said resting my hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She turned and looked at me with big eyes.

"They are out of the plane, and they're on their way home. They will be here in an hour or so."

"Did they have any problems?" She asked, she was still worried.

"Well, someone saw them." Rose Gasped. "But she died."

"They didn't…"

"No, they didn't kill her, she jumped." I explained quickly.

"Oh good, Carlisle would have been mad, did anyone else see them?"

"No." I responded proudly.

"I'm going to kill Emmett!" Rose said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He dared Jasper to flip that stupid plane!"

"Yeah, but Rose, they're okay, and everything is going to be fine."

"I don't care, he shouldn't have done that." Rose fumed. I just nodded.

"I'm going to go let Edward know, I'm sure he's anxious." Rose nodded.

"I walked up the stairs, and entered Edward's room, to find him pacing the floor slowly, while on the phone, and Bella was asleep on the bed."

"Oh, that's good Jasper." Edward was saying.

"So you'll be home in how long?" Edward asked.

"Okay, see ya in a half hour." Edward hung up the phone.

"So they'll be back soon?" I asked, already knowing the answer of course.

"Yeah, thirty minutes."

"How's Bella doing?" I asked carefully.

"Not so good. She has no energy left in her. The change is going to have to be soon."

"Yeah, well I'm going back downstairs, can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks Alice." I nodded and started walking out the door.

"Alice…" Edward called.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"Tell me she's going to be okay." He pleaded, he truly looked worried. I walked over to him quickly and wrapped him in a hug.

"She will be more than okay." I murmured in his ear.

**A/N: Alright there it is, nope I didn't kill off Emmett, or Jasper, just Myia, poor girl. What did you think? Review please!  
**

**Shelby**


	22. Reenactment

**A/N: I really don't have a whole to say, it's like midnight, so my thoughts are in a…let's go with…different…yeah different spot at the moment. This chapter should be…well it might not be all that interesting, but there's some fun stuff in here. **

**This chapter is for my dear brother, without his painful life experience, I wouldn't have come up with what's about to be written.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Esme's Point of View:_

Carlisle and I were in our room. We were lying in bed, I had my head rested on his shoulder, and we had our hands lying on his stomach intertwined. We were still waiting for Emmett and Jasper to get home. As soon as they did, it would be time to get things ready to move, and call Charlie. It was going to be a difficult telephone call. I had decided that I would be the one to do it. I wasn't going to make Alice, Rose, Jasper, or Emmett do it. Definitely not Emmett, he would probably say something wrong, and it would come out rude.

"When do you think Emmett and Jasper will be home?" I asked.

"Didn't you just hear Alice?" Carlisle responded.

"What? No. I was thinking, I must have tuned everything out."

"Oh, well Alice just walked past our door a few seconds ago; she said they'd be home in thirty minutes."

"Oh, alright."

"You okay darling? Carlisle asked me with a voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I guess…I'm just thinking about calling Charlie." Carlisle released my hand, and moved his arm around me, and pulled me closer to him, kissing my forehead.

"You know, you could have one of the kids do it." He said softly, kindly. I laughed lightly.

"What?" Carlisle asked, putting a small confused smile on his face.

"Can you picture Emmett talking to Charlie…'Oh hi Charlie, yeah, Bella's dead. The plane crashed, there was a huge explosion, the plane landed in the ocean, sharks most likely ate her, sorry, gotta go.'" I mimicked what I knew Emmett would say. Carlisle laughed quietly.

"He would not say gotta go." Carlisle countered.

"Okay, maybe not that part, but I don't think he would be a good choice."

"You know he's not the only child you could have do it, perhaps Alice would be a good choice?"

"No, I can't do that to them. Bella is like a daughter to me, this is something I have to do."

"Okay doll." I smiled at him.

"You haven't called me that in years." Carlisle just smile back at me, and pulled me into a passionate kiss. All of a sudden we heard the door.

"Has it already been thirty minutes?" I asked Carlisle. He looked at the clock.

"Yeah, I guess it has. Time sure flies. Should we go out there?"

"Yeah, I guess so…Fluffy." I replied smiling devilishly. Carlisle looked at me wide eyed.

"I thought I asked you not to call me that." Carlisle scolded playfully.

"Awe, but…"

"No buts, you must be punished." Carlisle said as he threw me back on the bed, and tickled my stomach fiercely.

"Okay…okay, I promise…not call you…that again." I said between laughs.

"Good." Carlisle smiled down at me, and kissed me. He pulled me up and we walked out the door hand in hand. Edward was in the hallways with Bella as we came out.

"What was all that noise?" Edward asked. Carlisle looked at me and smirked, he was to open his mouth to explain, but I beat him to it.

"Your father was punishing me, for making fun of him." Edward looked shocked.

"How did you make fun of him?" Edward asked, extremely interested.

"I called him…" Carlisle covered my mouth with his hand, and shook his head no.

"You will not be finding out what your mother called me, now shall we go hear about Jasper and Emmett's excursion?"

"Yeah, let's go." Edward said.

We walked down the stairs to see Jasper, Rose, and Alice all laughing, and Emmett looked upset. Jasper was telling a story, and by the look on Emmett's face, it was obvious that it was about something stupid Emmett had done.

"And then…and then…Emmett said…he has a…a bat…" Jasper said between laughs. The girls were cracking up.

"Emmett, you thought a frog with a bat was going to beat you up?" Rose asked trying not to laugh. That did it, Edward and Bella were now laughing, and I was shocked to see Carlisle trying to hold in a laugh as well.

"Yes." Emmett pouted. I couldn't believe he would admit to that. Rose walked behind him, and wrapped her arms around him from behind seductively.

"Its okay baby, I will protect you from…from…did he have a name." She said. I didn't know how she wasn't laughing. That statement even got me laughing.

"You know what…you all need to leave me alone!" Emmett pouted, and tried to untangle himself from Rose, but her grip was too tight.

"I'm sorry Em, please calm down, and we will stop making fun of you." She kissed his cheek.

"Whatever." Emmett let out a huff.

"So, how did everything go?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, someone saw us…but they're dead now." Jasper said. Everyone's eyes grew large except for Alice, Rosalie, and Edward.

"You killed them!" Carlisle fumed.

"No no, she killed herself." Jasper said.

"You scared her to the point that she had to kill herself?" Carlisle was still mad.

"No, she was mad at herself for killing a cow." Jasper continued.

"What?" Everyone asked now.

"You know what? I will reenact it." Emmett said. Oh no, this could be bad.

"Emmett, that's not necessary." I tried to tell him nicely.

"It's not a problem." Emmett said as he walked over to the couch. We all watched him carefully, although Jasper seemed to be enjoying himself, as did Alice. She had probably already seen this.

"Alright." Emmett said, as he stood on the couch.

"Why are you standing on the couch?" Bella asked as she leaned against Edward. He pulled her to a chair.

"I'm reenacting." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Are we safe sitting here then?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Yes yes, I'm not going to harm anyone."

"Well you said this girl killed herself…are you sure you won't be hurting yourself?" Edward asked. Jasper and Alice snickered.

"Would you just let me do this?" Emmett pouted.

"Fine fine, go ahead."

"Okay, so…um…" Emmett put his hood up.

"I'm the girl, okay?" We all nodded. Emmett took his shoe off and held it in his hand. "This is Larry."

"Who the hell is Larry?" Edward asked.

"The cow." Emmett raised his eyebrows, with that 'what else could it be' look.

"Gee sorry." Edward said, obviously not sorry.

"So anyway, this is Larry, he was wearing a cape too, but I…oh wait, I do have something to use as a cape." Emmett took his sock off and tied it around the shoe. Then he pushed the shoe out of his hand, and it fell to the ground.

"The girl pushed a cow off a cliff?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, exactly." Emmett said happily. Then he did it, he did a stupid stupid thing. He jumped…right on my coffee table. With a loud crash, the glass broke and Emmett was on the floor. Everyone was laughing, even me. Okay, maybe not everyone, Emmett was not laughing. Rose ran over to him still laughing.

"Are you okay?" She asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Fine." He said angrily. She kissed his lips, and he seemed to relax.

"So anything else we need to know about, now that our table is broken?" Carlisle asked.

"No that's…about it." Jasper said, trying to catch his breath from all the laughing.

"I think it's time to call Charlie then." Carlisle said.

**A/N: Okay, that's it. Hope you liked. A bit light hearted…well except the Charlie phone call discussion.**

**Review please!**

**Shelby**


	23. Didn't Make It

**A/N: Alright this chapter is more serious than the previous ones. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Esme's Point of View:_

I grabbed the phone off the table, took a deep breath, and dialed Charlie's number. The phone rang four times before he picked up, and with each ring I felt worse and worse. I was about to tell a man he lost his daughter for good.

"Hello." I heard Charlie say, and I froze. Carlisle grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, and I took a deep breath.

"Charlie…its Esme." I said with difficulty.

"Oh, hi Esme." Charlie responded in a cheerful voice, which just made me feel worse, all that cheer was about to escape right out of him.

"Charlie…" I started, my voice shaking.

"What's wrong Esme?" Charlie asked, I could tell he was starting to panic.

"The plane…it crashed Charlie." I blurted it out, but not in a rude way, it's just how it ended up leaving my lips.

"But Bella's okay, right?" He asked with so much hope in his voice.

"Charlie." I said and sighed.

"No, Esme, tell me she's okay…she has to be okay." Denial was thick in his voice.

"Charlie, she didn't make it, no one on the plane did." I said gently, my voice shaking as I said it.

"No, it has to be a different plane. It wasn't the one she was on, it couldn't be." He said quickly.

"The plane hit a cliff face on, it caught fire in midair, and fell to the ocean." Charlie needed to realize Bella was gone, as hard as it was, I was running out of things to say to convince him.

"No!" Charlie yelled, and then I heard sobs.

"Charlie…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Was her body found?" He asked. His question shocked me, I'm not sure why it shocked me, it was a perfectly logical question.

"No. They won't be able to find her body Charlie." I said carefully.

"Why the hell not?" Charlie fumed.

"Charlie, the plane caught fire." I wasn't about to directly tell him that his daughter had burned to death, not if I could help it.

"So what?" Oh no, I was going to have to.

"Charlie, the fire most likely consumed her body."

"Most likely." He pointed out.

"If the fire didn't, then the sharks probably got her." I tried to say it gently.

"What about Carlisle and Edward, or the pilot, what about them? Were they found?"

"No." I choked out. This was even harder than I had imagined it would be. There was a long pause, and all I could think was that I wanted to get off the phone. I had my whole family around me, which helped, but it was still hard. I couldn't even look at Bella, I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to continue.

"I um…I should call…Renee." Charlie finally choked out.

"Yeah." I said, I felt like an idiot. I had never been at such a loss for words in my life.

"Bye Esme." Charlie said.

"Bye, and Charlie…I am so so very sorry about your loss." I heard him take a deep breath.

"Well at least I only lost my daughter." I was absolutely shocked to hear him say this. Hearing him say that made me want to hit him. What did he mean he had only lost his daughter? What more did he want to lose?

"Excuse me?" I said rather angrily.

"That didn't come out how I meant it, I just meant…" He trailed off.

"What did you mean?" I asked gently.

"I meant that I'm sorry for your loss as well, not only did you lose your son, but you lost your husband as well. The way I said didn't come out right though." I hadn't expected him to say that, and it felt rather odd to me, but I guess he was just trying to deal with things.

"Thank you…and don't worry about it, bye Charlie."

"Bye." With that I hung up the phone, and broke down.

Carlisle was right there to hold me, and help get me back, but I felt so horrible. Carlisle had me in his lap, and was whispering all the right words into my ear, and slowly I came out of break down mode, and looked around to see that everyone else was feeling about the same. Alice was cradled in Jasper's arms, their heads leaned against each others, with sad looks plastered to their faces. Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch, and Rose was stretched out with her head in Emmett's lap. I couldn't remember ever seeing my family look so sad, and then I turned my head a little more to see Edward and Bella.

Bella was silently crying, tears cascading down her face. She was sitting in Edward's lap, and he was holding her head to his chest. It was hard to see my family like this, but this was how it was, at least for now. Soon things would be different, I hoped. It would be hard for Bella, knowing that her father thought she was dead, but everything would work out somehow. She would be happy, I knew she would be, we all would. I looked up to Carlisle's face, and he started to open his mouth to speak, but then he looked directly towards Edward and Bella. I followed his gaze.

Edward was standing up carefully with Bella in his arms. We looked at him with questioning looks, and thoughts, he read them immediately.

"I'm going to put Bella to sleep, and lay with her, it's been quite the day." He said in a sad voice.

"Bella, can I get you anything dear?" I asked kindly, I knew it was hard for me to hear how Charlie reacted to her death, I couldn't even imagine how Bella felt. Bella kept her head facing Edward's chest, and shook her head no. And Edward mouthed food. I nodded silently towards him, and watched as he walked her up the stairs. I slowly stood up, and walked towards the kitchen.

I was preparing a plate when Carlisle walked in.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he came up behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I nodded slowly.

"I will be…that was just harder than I thought it would be." I added. He kissed my temple.

"I wish there were another way." I said.

"Me too, but I really don't think there was." Just then Alice walked in.

"There wasn't another way. Edward made me look into the future, about several different possibilities he worked out, none of them would have worked." Alice claimed.

"When has he even had time to think?" Carlisle asked.

"While Bella sleeps." Alice pointed out.

"This was the right thing." Alice informed us.

"Well…I guess it's time we start packing things up." I said.

"Jasper, Emmett, and Rose just went to start, why don't you two relax a little bit, we'll take care of the packing." Alice said kindly.

"Alice…" I started.

"No complaining, accept the help." She said sternly, and walked over to me and kissed my forehead, then bounced out of the room. It was her normal bounce, not quite as happy, but watching Alice made me realize that everything would be just fine.

**A/N: Alright there it was. Charlie knows, and the Cullens are packing their things to leave Forks. What did you think? I know Charlie's reaction may seem a little strange, but…that's just how I did it. Review please.**

**Shelby**


	24. Funeral

**A/N: Alright this chapter is going to switch point of view throughout it, just warning ya! Thanks for all the reviews; I love 'em! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Charlie's Point of View:_

It had been forty minutes since I got the phone call from Esme. Forty minutes since I found out my daughter was dead. Forty minutes since I realized my life would never be the same again. And forty minutes since I felt a certain sense of relief. It was tragic that Bella had died, but I couldn't help but think she was no longer suffering. The last time I had seen her, she was so worn out. Sure she had been alive, but she wasn't really living.

I walked up the stairs, and stood at her closed door. I stood there for five minutes just staring at it, before I finally found the courage to open it. I didn't dare step foot in her room, I just looked. I had never realized how easy I had it with Bella, until I looked around. There wasn't one piece of clothing on the floor, her bed was made, and her room was altogether tidy. I remembered that when I was a teenager my room was always a mess.

Finally I took a step into the room, and saw a picture on her bedside table. It was of her and Edward. She looked so happy, they both did. I had never really liked Edward, but I realized it wasn't so much that I didn't like Edward, but I didn't like that I could see myself losing my little girl to him. I sat on her bed staring at the picture, and started to cry. Then a realization hit, I needed to call the station and get a search party together. I picked up my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Forks police station, Officer Radstiff, how can I help you?"

"Jerry, its Charlie."

"Oh, Charlie, I'm so sorry about your loss."

"How do you know?"

"One of the Cullen's…Alice, I think called. She asked me to send out a search party."

"Oh." The Cullen's were such sweet people.

"Charlie, I know it hasn't been long, but we have a lot a people out there, and we found parts of the plane, I don't think there's even the slightest chance of recovering a body. I'm sorry."

"You just keep looking." I said angrily.

"Of course Charlie."

"Bye Jerry."

"Bye." He said softly.

As I hung up the phone with Jerry, I started dialing again. On the first ring the phone was answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, it's Charlie." I wasn't sure which one of the Cullen women I was talking to just yet.

"Oh, hi Charlie, who are looking to talk to?" They asked kindly.

"Esme, but who's this?"

"This is Rosalie, I'm so sorry for your loss." She said sweetly.

"I'm sorry for yours as well."

"Thank you, I will go fetch Esme for you." She said softly.

"Thanks Rosalie." All of a minute later Esme came to the phone.

"Hello Charlie." I heard Esme say.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Esme asked.

"For calling the station."

"Oh, well of course, Charlie, I should probably tell you something."

"Um, okay, what do you need to tell me?" 

"We're moving, we can't stay here. It's just too hard." Esme said is a soft voice.

"Oh, well will you be here for Bella's funeral?" What was I talking about, I hadn't even started planning a funeral.

"Well, we leave tomorrow night…" She trailed off.

"Then I will have the funeral tomorrow afternoon." I couldn't even believe what I was saying, and I wasn't sure why I was saying it.

"Really?" She asked me skeptically.

"Yes." I said strongly, I wasn't sure where all my strength was coming from.

"Well then, we will be there." I had a question for her now.

"What about Carlisle and Edward?"

"Um, what about them?" Esme questioned.

"Well, when are you going to have their funeral?"

"We just had a small family thing last night, it's how we wanted it." She said, she sounded like she was crying.

"Oh." I said, I was at a loss for words.

"I should really be going." Esme said after a few moments.

"Of course."

"See you tomorrow Charlie, bye."

"Bye." With that we hung up.

_Renee's Point of View:_

I was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine, looking at the newest fashions when the phone rang.

"Hello." I answered happily.

"Renee, its Charlie." He said solemnly.

"Oh, hi Charlie. Is Bella okay?" I asked quickly, starting to panic.

"Renee…"

"Charlie what is going on?" With Bella's health I didn't feel like having things told to me slowly.

"Bella's plane crashed…she didn't make it." I gasped. Out of everything I had expected him to say, that was certainly not one of them.

"What…do you mean…her plane crashed?" I asked between deep breaths.

"The plane hit a cliff head on." Charlie sounded so sad.

"Well maybe she made it." I said hopeful.

"There's already a search team out, they haven't found her, and they don't think they will."

"Wait a minute, how long have you known for?" I asked anger filling my veins.

"I got the call about two hours ago."

"You found out that our daughter died two hours ago, and you are just now calling me?" I asked outraged.

"Renee, I'm sorry." He said, and I could tell he was sincere, I started to feel bad that I had yelled at him, and realized that I had done it because of the pain that was taking over my body.

"It's…okay." I choked out between sobs.

"I'm holding the funeral tomorrow, will you be able to come?"

"Tomorrow?" Why was he doing this so quickly.

"Yes."

"Why so soon?"

"Edward's family is leaving town tomorrow night, and I think it would mean a lot if they were there." Why would the Edward's family be leaving?

"Why are they leaving?"

"Carlisle and Edward were also on the plane, they both died. The Cullen's want to get away, it pains them too much to be here." I took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I guess I will be there."

"Good." The tears started to cascade down my face.

"Was she in a lot of pain before the accident?" I asked.

"Yes." Charlie responded simply.

"Is it wrong to be relieved?" I tried to say it without sobbing.

"I've been asking myself the same question." Charlie sounded like he was going to cry.

"Yeah, well I'll book a flight, and I'll be there tomorrow, but I should really be going." I had to go, because I didn't want to fall apart with Charlie on the phone.

"Okay, bye Renee."

"Bye Charlie." And with that I snapped. The sobs wracked through my body.

_Alice's Point of View:_

Esme had asked me to go over to Charlie's after she hung with him. She asked me to help with the funeral arrangements, and of course I agreed. I headed over to Charlie's and when I got there I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I tried the handle and it was unlocked. I walked in the door, and I could hear Charlie crying. I walked silently up the stairs, and peered into Bella's bedroom. There Charlie sat with his head in his hands. I turned around and walked back down the stairs.

"Charlie…its Alice." I called out. After a few moments he emerged from Bella's room and walked down the stairs to meet me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked calmly.

"I'm here to help you with the funeral plans."

"Oh. Well, I'm not really even sure where to start." Charlie said.

"Okay, well…where would you like to have it?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"Well…I don't really know. I just want it to be somewhere peaceful and quiet." Charlie said. I remembered what Esme had told me before I left the house, and decided to ask Charlie what he thought of the idea.

"Would you like to have it at our house? I mean a lot of our stuff is all packed up, but we could have it in our living room. There's plenty of space, and we haven't packed up our chairs or couches, so there would be places to sit…" Charlie cut me off.

"That would be really great." He said sadly.

"Okay. Well I can call a florist and order the flowers, we can order, and if you don't mind, you can just tell me where the pictures of her are, and I can pick some out, and go home and set everything up."

"Well now I feel like I'm not doing anything at all." Charlie said with a small chuckle that wasn't happy at all.

"That's sort of the point." I said with a small smile.

"Oh. Well there are a few pictures up in her room, and if you go in the living room, under the television there's some photo albums. That's really the extent of pictures I have."

"Okay, well I'll get those, and be out of your way." Charlie nodded, and I went up to Bella's room. After ten minutes, I had all of Bella's pictures from her room, and I headed downstairs to the living room. I was finished there in fifteen minutes.

"Well, I have everything I need, do you need anything Charlie?"

"No thanks."

"Alright, bye Charlie, we'll see you tomorrow, and we'll get the word out about the funeral."

"Bye Alice." Right as I opened the door Charlie spoke again.

"And Alice…" I turned around to face him.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Of course Charlie." I nodded and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_The next day at the funeral._

_Charlie's Point of View: _

I walked into the Cullen home to find the most beautiful scene. There were people from all over Forks there. Beautiful flowers were placed in vases all around. Against the far wall there was a beautiful table with votives and flower pedals covering it. On the table there were several pictures of Bella beautifully set up. They had a soft melody playing in the background, and tears filled my eyes, as I realized how perfect everything was for Bella.

Alice and Rosalie approached me first and each gave me a gentle hug.

"Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome, everyone helped out."

"Thank you Rosalie."

"Of course, Bella was very important to us." She said, and the tears wouldn't stay in my eyes. Alice handed me a Kleenex.

"Thanks." She just nodded, and they walked off, and Esme came up.

"This is very beautiful." Esme nodded and gave me a hug, then she silently walked off.

Within an hour everyone had walked up to me and said hello, and gave their condolences. Finally I saw Renee walk in.

"Hi Charlie." She said, her eyes were bloodshot, she had obviously been crying.

"Hi." She gave me a tight hug, and walked over to the table with the pictures of Bella.

I continued to walk around, talking to the many people who had come. After another few hours the house had cleared out, and Renee was still staring at the pictures. I walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked skeptically.

"I can't believe she's really gone." She responded wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I know." We both stood there for several minutes.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" I asked kindly, I was starved, and I knew the Cullen's had to leave.

"Sure." She replied.

"Let me just find the Cullen's and tell them goodbye." Renee nodded.

"I'll come with you." We turned around and found that Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper standing there.

"Thank you all, I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too." Jasper said.

"Do you need help cleaning things up here?" I asked.

"Not at all, you guys go get something to eat." Emmett responded.

I gave each of them a hug and departed from the house.

_Edward's Point of View:_

I stared at Bella as she slept. Carlisle was sitting on my couch watching as well. None of us could go downstairs, everyone thought we were dead, after all this was Bella's funeral. I was happy she was asleep, I don't know how she would have handled hearing everyone cry over her. Probably not well.

Carlisle walked over to me, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be okay." He said.

"I thought I was the one that read minds." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, well I can read your features." I just nodded.

"Will Bella be okay?"

"Yes." Carlisle simply stated.

Alice walked into the room.

"Everyone is gone, are you guys ready to leave? Everything is all packed up, and in the cars." Carlisle looked at me, his thoughts questioning.

I stood up, and grabbed some blankets and pillows, I started to walk out the door, but Alice stopped me.

"I'll do it, you want it in the backseat of your car, or do you want the passenger seat reclined?"

"Front seat. Thanks Alice." I said.

"Sure, I'll just think it, when it's all set." She said with a wink, I just rolled my eyes.

Carlisle left with Alice, and I just sat back down and stared down at my love. Then Alice thought it. Everything was set, it was time to leave this home. I picked Bella up carefully, trying not to disturb her, but of course she opened her eyes, but she didn't say anything she just stared up at me, with weakened eyes, and with that I realized what I was doing was right. I couldn't stand to see her the way she was. We were the last two out of the house, after I walked out, Carlisle locked the door, and I placed Bella in the car, and wrapped her up in the blankets.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes." She nodded. I kissed her sweetly on the lips, shut her door, and walked to my side.

"See you all soon." I said as I got in the car.

**A/N: Alright, end of chapter. What did you think? Review please!**

**Shelby**


	25. Arrilian Island

**A/N: Last chapter I forgot to mention that Jennie is the reason I wrote in Renee's point of view. It was her idea, thanks! **

**The location in which the Cullens' are moving to, is fictional, I did this for my own reasons. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's all Ms. Meyer's.**

_Bella's Point of View_

Edward had been driving for about forty minutes, and for the entire time we had been silently. I had my eyes closed, but I wasn't asleep. I figured Edward probably knew that, but was just letting me rest. However I suddenly wanted to have a conversation. I hadn't even bothered to find out where were moving to.

"Edward…" I said keeping my eyes shut.

"Yeah?" He responded with concern evident in his voice. I opened my eyes and turned my head towards him, and met his worried eyes.

"Please stop." I said slightly agitated. Everyone watched me like I was going to keel over and die, which I suppose could happen, but I was tired of everyone being constantly worried about me.

"Bella, I can't read your mind…what would you like me to stop doing?" He asked me kindly.

"Worrying." I said quietly. He took my hand in his.

"I'm sorry…but I can't do that, not yet anyways." He said sounding truly apologetic.

I sighed and looked up into his eyes, bad idea. He'd already won. He looked at me with those golden eyes, and just like that he was off the hook. A few moments passed in silence, as I watched the scenery around me whiz by. I turned my head to face Edward, his eyes were looking forward, that was shocking, he was actually watching the road.

"Where are we going?"

"The Bahamas." He replied simply. I let out a small 'yeah right' chuckle.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me where we're going." I said with a huff.

"Bella, I'm serious we're going to the Bahamas."

"Edward…" I said as if he were lying.

"Fine, don't believe me; you'll see when we get there anyways."

"Which will be when?" I asked as I repositioned my head on the pillow.

"A few hours, it takes a while to get to the Bahamas." Edward said, a smile in his voice.

"So, we're driving to the Bahamas?"

"Oh, so you believe me now." Edward said cockily.

"No, I didn't say I believed you, I simply asked a question, you see it seems odd to me that we would drive to the Bahamas." I explained.

"We'll have to get on a ferry in a few hundred miles."

"Alright, so hypothetically, let's say I believe you…" Edward's smile grew. "Hypothetically, how would your family live in the Bahamas, I mean it's sunny and all."

"Well hypothetically…" Edward said in the same tone I had used. "Sun doesn't harm us."

"Yes Edward, I know that…that wasn't what I meant." He continued to smile.

"Yeah, I know. We'll be on a deserted island."

"Are you joking with me?"

"No."

"So you are telling me that there is a completely deserted island in the Bahamas?"

"Well it's not technically considered part of the Bahamas, but its close."

"And what is this deserted island's name?" I asked going along with the story, at least for now.

"Sangue Island." He said. If I would have been drinking something I would have spit it out from the shock.

"Okay, now you are kidding." I said slightly annoyed.

"What ever are you talking about my dear?" Edward asked far too innocently.

"I took Italian smarty. I know that sangue is blood. There's no way we are moving to a place called Blood Island." I said. Edward chuckled.

"Okay, so I was kidding about that part, but we really are moving to an island…in the sun."

"Would you like to tell me what it's really called?"

"Arrilian Island." He said, and now I was starting to believe him. His big grin and turned to a nice normal one.

"That's a pretty name." I spoke as I thought it.

"Yeah, it really is." He pulled my hand towards his lips and gently kissed it, then placed our hands on my leg.

"So…I don't mean to sound like a four year old, but how soon…" I was stopped by a yawn, which caused Edward to look at me worriedly again. "I'm not going to sleep right now…how soon will we be there?" Edward sighed.

"Well, we should be to the ferry in about thirty minutes, but seeing as humans will be controlling the ferry it will be about two more hours."

"Hey, if this island is deserted, than I would assume that the ferry wouldn't take us to it."

"It won't." He claimed simply. 

"Well then how are we going to get there? And won't it be bright where the ferry lets us off?"

"Carlisle has already made some phone calls, he bought a boat. We'll go to the docks, and take the boat to the island. As for the brightness and people seeing us, we won't have to worry about that."

"And why is that?" I asked quizzically.

"Because the ferry lets us off under an awning, and the entire walk to the docks is covered with tents."

"Seriously?" Edward nodded.

"Yup."

"Hmmm." I said thinking.

"I really wish I could read your thoughts." Edward said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, well sometimes we don't get what we wish for." I said jokingly, but Edward looked hurt. "What would you like to know?" I asked squeezing his hand gently. A small smile played at his lips.

"I would like to know what you are thinking about."

"Well that's very broad."

"How much could you possibly be thinking at one time?"

"You'd be surprised, I'm a very complex person." I said as another yawn escaped my lips.

"Oh, I know you're complex." He smiled half-heartedly. I knew he wanted me to go to sleep.

"I was just thinking about our days in the sun." I said smiling, Edward started smiling as well.

"We have wonderful memories." Edward added in.

"Yeah." I smiled, as I started to close my eyes. After a few moments Edward spoke.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"For what?" I asked as I opened my eyes to read his expression.

"For telling me what you were thinking about." I just smiled in return, and closed my eyes again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_An hour later on the ferry._

_Edward's Point of View_

Bella had fallen asleep before we had even reached the ferry. I watched her intently as she slept. She looked so small. It pained me to see her this way. She always looked small, but ever since she had gotten sick, she seemed even smaller. All I wanted was for her to be okay again. Suddenly she started to move. As she opened her eyes she looked surprised.

"Where are we?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"On the ferry."

"What?" She asked stunned.

"You know, it's a boat…cars go on it…"

"I know what a ferry is, but why are we on it, it's not like we are really moving to Arrilian island." For a second there I thought she had forgotten our conversation from earlier.

"Well, if you don't want to believe me, you will see it soon."

"How soon?"

"A little over an hour." She nodded.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked quietly.

I pointed my family out to her and she followed my finger with her eyes, and realized that everyone was all here. I watched carefully as Bella sat up and stretched, moving her head back and forth, I heard her neck crack. She turned to look at me, and she obviously could tell I was worried.

"I'm just stiff, I'll be fine." She said sweetly, placing her hand on my thigh.

"Alice wants to know if she can come sit in the backseat and talk to you." I informed Bella as I read Alice's thoughts.

"Sure." Bella nodded gently. I gave Alice a nod, and soon she was sitting in the backseat bouncing up and down.

"I can't wait until we get there!" She said excitedly.

"I agree, I want to get there too." Bella said. I was trying to read Alice's mind, but she was just singing a song.

"Alice, what are you planning?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm not really planning anything…I'm just thinking about being on that boat." She said happily.

"Um, Alice, we're already on a boat." Bella reminded her. Bella looked so cute as she explained to Alice.

"Yes Bella, I know that, but I meant the boat Carlisle bought."

"Oh." Bella nodded.

"So if that's the case why are you singing a song, and blocking me from your thoughts?"

"Well a few things may have run through my mind that you wouldn't…well approve of."

"Like what Alice?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I want to go water skiing!" She blurted out.

"Alice, there will be plenty of time for that later, today let's just get situated in our new home."

"Fine." Alice said as she looked down to her feet. Then the car door opened, and in came Emmett.

"Hey Bella!" He said happily.

"Hi Emmett." She said sleep thick in her voice again.

"Awe, are you tired?" Emmett asked. It was rather amusing for me to see his sweet side.

"Yeah." Bella replied weakly.

"Alice, can you ask Carlisle if he has any pain medication on him." Bella gave me a look.

"You need to take something." I informed her. She just closed her eyes gently. Alice stepped out of the car, and seconds later she returned with Carlisle.

"Here Bella, you can take this. We'll give you some other things once we get to the new house." As Carlisle said that the boat stopped, and as I looked around I realized we were only another ten minutes away from our destination.

It took us around thirty minutes just to get off of the ferry.

"Um, Edward, why did you bring the cars? I mean I would assume they won't fit on the boat Carlisle bought."

"No they won't, we're going to leave them here. This way if we decide to leave Arrilian we'll have a way of transportation."

"Oh." I wrapped my arm around Bella securely and we walked slowly towards the docks with the rest of my family. We loaded the boat, and were quickly on our way. We reached the island in all of ten minutes.

_Bella's Point of View_

The island was absolutely gorgeous. There were so many trees of all different kinds in different shades of greens. There were flowers everywhere, whites, and pinks, blues and greens, purples and reds. The water that surrounded us was the crispest, most beautiful blue. If you looked down you could see the ocean floor. It was absolutely majestic.

Edward led me forward, and then I saw it, the house.

"How is there already house here?"

"The island wasn't always deserted, the house has been here for many many years, they made it out of strong materials, and it's still in pristine condition."

"Is there any chance of people still being here?" I asked.

"Nope." Edward replied.

I stared up at the beautiful house. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was even larger than their home in Forks. It was dark red brick, with lots and lots of windows. It had large columns on the front porch. The house was simply breathtaking. I couldn't wait to see the inside.

Edward continued to lead me towards the house, and then he pushed the door open. My eyes widened at the site. The room was large and very open, with a large bay window along the back wall. To the left there was an elegant spiral staircase. Carlisle and the rest of the family must have entered the house while I was admiring it, because all of a sudden Carlisle spoke.

"Edward, why don't you two go upstairs and get ready." Ready? Oh. Ready for the transformation. I was surprised it was happening so quickly, but that was okay with me. Edward nodded, and lifted me carefully into his arms. He walked carefully up the spiral staircase holding me securely in his arms. Once we were at the hallway Edward walked to the third door down, and opened the door.

"How do you know where to go?" I asked.

"Alice." He stated simply. I just nodded. Edward must have moved extremely slow, because all of a sudden Emmett and Jasper were in the room, assembling a bed.

"All set." They both said as they exited the room. Edward placed me carefully on the bed, and Carlisle came in. That's when I realized that Edward's couch was now in the room as well, and Carlisle was sitting on it.

"You know what to do, right Edward?" He asked with great concern.

"Yes." Edward nodded. He looked down at me skeptically.

"Bella, are you ready for this." I nodded while staring into his deep golden eyes.

He sat down gently on the bed right next to me. Placing his hand on the side of my face, brushing away my hair, he leaned down towards my face. Gently he pressed his cold lips to my mouth. He slowly dragged his lips down my jaw, as his mouth neared my neck, I began to tremble. Edward stopped abruptly and looked at me straight on.

"Are you okay?" He asked truly concerned, even more so than he had been earlier.

"Ye…" I tried to say yes, but I couldn't I was trembling too much, so I just nodded.

"Edward, wait." Carlisle said quickly. Edward sat up, and I felt my heart leap. I wanted this. They couldn't not do it after everything we'd gone through. Carlisle must have seen my worry.

"Don't worry Bella, I just want to check a few things." He said carefully. He leaned down and placed his hand on my forehead.

"She's burning up. I should give her something." Carlisle pulled a bottle out of his pocket, and handed it to me. Esme came in a moment later holding a glass of water, how she knew I needed one, I will never know.

"That should help."

"Carlisle, can you give her morphine for the pain…of the change?" Edward asked.

"I can, but I really don't think it will do much good. I mean it's not even helping her pain from the cancer."

"Could we at least try?" Edward pleaded. I wanted to tell him it was okay, but I was still trembling. Carlisle nodded, and left the room, only to return seconds later with a shot. As he stuck the needle into my arm I cringed into Edward, who was there waiting for me with open arms.

"You okay, love?" I just nodded.

_Edward's Point of View_

How was I ever going to be able to go through with this. I couldn't stand to see her in any pain. This would be the worst pain of her existence. It was hard enough just to watch her get a shot, how would I react to this. But I had to. Esme left the room after Bella had the shot, and Carlisle also excused himself, after he shared his thoughts with me.

_I trust you Edward, but just so you know, I'm right outside the door, and I will check in very soon, to make sure everything is okay, but I'm going to give you some privacy for this._

I nodded to Carlisle as he exited the room. It was just me and Bella now. I looked down at her, and her eyes were becoming more and more dull. I was on the bed sitting next to her, and I went in for my second attempt. I came inches away from her face.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I…love…you…too." She said as she continued to tremble. I wish I knew how much of the trembling was caused from her fever, and how much of it was that she was nervous. I brushed my lips against hers, and slowly moved them to the base of her neck. I lingered for a few moments, kissed it softly and sweetly, sort of like the calm before the storm. I started to open my mouth, and slowly I placed my razor sharp teeth to her neck.

"Edward…wait." My angel said.

**A/N: Alright end o' chapter. What did you think? Sorry it took me a while to update, I've just been busy with school. Finals start next week, and I start driver's ed on Monday, so I'm not sure when I will be able to update again, I might try to get a few more in this weekend. I will do my best, but I do have finals to study for.**

**Review please!!  
**

**Shelby**


	26. Thoughts

**A/N: So apparently most of you think I'm evil for leaving you with a cliff hanger, at least I'm not just about to give you an A/N instead of a chapter. Alright so here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they are all Ms. Meyer's.**

_Edward's Point of View_

"Edward…wait." My angel said.

I stopped immediately. Had my love finally come to her senses? After all this time, had she changed her mind? I couldn't believe it, for the first time I wanted to do this. It was different now, she was going to die, and I'm not prepared to lose her.

I pulled my head away from her neck slowly, so that my teeth wouldn't pierce her skin when I moved. I looked down at her trembling form, she was staring at me intently, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Tell me what they were thinking." She said slowly. I was confused; I wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Bella, love, I'm not sure who 'they' are." I spoke kindly in a whisper.

"The people who came to the funeral." She sad quietly. I sighed, and moved further away from her, but she grabbed my arms and pulled me towards her.

"Edward, I just need to know, I don't even know why, but I do." She spoke as she continued to try to pull me closer to her. I gave in and lied down next to her.

"Okay, so what exactly do you want to know?" I asked looking at her with the same intensity she was giving me.

"Who was there?"

"The better question would be who wasn't there."

"Oh. Well what were people thinking?" This was going to be hard, I couldn't tell her everything, it would be so hard on her.

"Most people were thinking that you're too young." I started slowly, and she nodded in return.

"Was Jake there?" It seemed like she was worried about my reaction, so I stayed calm.

"Yes, he was." I said very calmly.

"What was he thinking?" I couldn't lie to her, I had to tell her what was really on his mind, and I wasn't going to leave anything out.

"Like everyone else he thought you were too young to die. He also kept thinking that he could smell you, but he brushed it off, and allowed himself to think it was just his imagination…" Bella cut me off.

"He won't be a problem, will he?" He asked skeptically.

"No, he believes your dead, I even asked Alice about it."

"I thought she can't see the future when werewolves are involved."

"She can't, but I could read his mind, and Alice didn't see any trouble coming our way, not to mention, Jake and the pack aren't going to be causing any trouble. They're happy that my family has moved away. They won't come looking for us, I promise." Bella nodded, and I kissed her forehead.

"What about Charlie and Renee?" She asked after a moment of silence. All of sudden Carlisle walked in the door.

_I was just checking on things…_Carlisle thought to me.

"Everything's okay." I told Carlisle, he looked at me slightly confused.

_You have to do it soon Edward, it may not seem like it, but each minute that passes is a chance you are losing at having this all work out, she isn't stable, do you understand that?_

I nodded. I wished I could just respond to him with a thought, but he couldn't read my mind. I looked at him, and moved my eyes towards Bella hoping that he understood it was her who wanted to wait.

_Has she changed her mind? _

I wished that I could say no, and at the same time I wished I could say yes. I still didn't like that I was going to do this to Bella, but the larger part of me wanted her to be changed. I couldn't lose her. So I just shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what she was thinking about the change just yet.

_Well I will go for now, but you are going to need to find out what she wants. _I nodded, and with that he left.

"So you wanted to know about your parents?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said quietly. This was going to be hard, as much as I wanted to leave things out, I simply couldn't.

"Your mom's mind was…well quiet. There wasn't much running through her mind, other than absolute sadness, but there was also relief…" I stopped as I saw Bella look hurt. I pulled her closer to me.

"Bella, I didn't mean she was relieved that you died." Bella cheered up slightly, but not much. "She just looked at it as you weren't suffering any longer." Bella nodded as tears streamed down her face.

"Did Charlie feel that way as well?" I just nodded in response.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked concern filled my voice. She nodded as tears streamed down her face. I sat up pulling her into my lap.

"Shh, it's okay." I whispered in her ear. She nestled her head into my neck, and kissed it softly.

"Edward…" She started as the tears continued to fall down her face.

"Yes love?"

"Everything will be okay if you change me…right? I mean I won't be sick anymore..."

"No Bella, you won't be sick anymore." I said as I stared at her intently. She was looking me in the eye; in fact she still had her head nestled in my neck.

"I'm sorry I asked you to stop." She whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear her.

"It's okay." I kissed the top of her head.

"Is this really what you want Bella?" All of a sudden her head sprung up, and she started sobbing.

"You…you…don't want…to do…it." She cried.

"No no, Bella that's not what I said. I do want to. I want you so much. I wish there was another way, but there isn't and I want to do it." Her sobs quieted, and I pulled her face to mine, kissing her passionately. I wiped her tears away with my thumb, and she scooted out of my lap, and she lied down, moving her hair away from her neck.

"I'm ready now." She said. I looked at her carefully.

"I'm sure." She said, answering the unasked question.

I leaned down towards her for the third time. I placed one hand on her waist, and the other on her face. I leaned down and kissed her gently. Again I trailed my lips down her jaw and to the base of her neck. I could feel her pulse under my lips, I expected it to be speeding up, but instead it was slowing down. Suddenly I looked up at her, and her eyes were closed.

"Bella!" I yelled. "Bella!" She wasn't waking up. Carlisle came running into the room the second he heard me yelling. He knew what was happening the moment he looked at her.

"Does she still have a pulse?" He spit out at vampire speed.

"Just barely." I replied panicked.

"You have to do it, now." He said urgently.

I leaned down quickly and sunk my teeth into her skin. She didn't react at all. She wasn't screaming or thrashing around.

"Bite her in other places. You need to get the venom running through her." Carlisle explained as quickly as he possibly could.

I grabbed her arm, and bit down on her wrist, and then I did the same to her other wrist. She still wasn't reacting. I looked towards Carlisle frantically.

"Bite the other side of her neck." He said quickly. I bit the other side quickly, and when I looked up Alice was standing there, along with the rest of my family. Esme looked like she was about to cry.

"Alice…" I started; sobs were beginning to wrack my body.

"Is she going to make it?"

**A/N: Alright end o' chapter. So I've left you with another cliffhanger, sorry darlings, that's just the way it goes. This may be my last chapter until next weekend, I've got a busy week, but I will do my best. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Shelby**


	27. Blue Eyes?

**A/N: So maybe I'm evil and all, but I get more reviews when I leave you with cliffhangers, and to be completely honest I probably wouldn't be updating right now if it wasn't for all the reviews I received, so thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Alice's Point of View_

I was sitting on the couch with Jasper, joking around with each other, when I heard an ear piercing scream come from Edward. It shocked me. I couldn't think of a single reason he would be screaming. I had already seen the results of the transformation, what could possibly be wrong. I gave Jasper a look, and we both raced off to Edward's room. The whole family was in his room by the time we got there. I looked at Edward, we was glancing back and forth between Carlisle and Bella. I had never seen him look as panicked and scared as he was now.

I arched my neck to the side slightly so that I could see Bella. She was screaming or thrashing around, so I figured she hadn't been bitten yet. Then a thought raced through my mind, did she die before he bit her? Edward sent me a glare, and I apologized quickly through my thoughts as Edward moved away from her body only slightly so that I could see the bite marks.

"Alice…is she going to make it?" He asked sobs taking over his body. I closed my eyes quickly to see if I could see anything. I saw Bella as a vampire, and she was healthy and happy with Edward. Edward read my thoughts.

"I simply don't understand." He said shaking his head back and forth.

"The only thing I can think of…" Carlisle stopped as Bella's eyes shot open and a scream echoed in the room.

"Edward!" She cried. I didn't understand the delay in her reaction, but as I looked at Carlisle it seemed he had an idea as to what happened.

Edward sighed in relief the second he heard Bella scream. We all hated that she was in pain, but we could make sense out of this, it wasn't as easy to make sense out of the silence.

Carlisle motioned for us to exit the room. Before I left the room I walked over to Edward, and leaned down next to his ear, wrapping my arms around his back.

"She's going to be just fine." I said then kissed his head, and left the room. I could have just thought it, but I felt the need to comfort him. He had been so worried, and he already felt bad enough for even having to change her.

_Edward's Point of View_

I had never been happier to hear Bella scream in my existence. Everyone exited the room except for Carlisle, who lingered for a moment, allowing me access to his thoughts.

_The only thing I can think of is that she was unconscious when you bit her, and it just took her body time to feel the changes occurring, I could be wrong, but at least it seems things are the way they are meant to be._

I nodded, and Carlisle left the room. Bella was forcing her body into the mattress trying to get rid of the pain.

"Bella, baby, I'm right here." I cooed in her ear. Her arms were moving about frantically.

"Ed…war…d…" She cried out breathlessly. "It….hu..rts…" She continued to cry.

"I know baby, I know." I said as I stared down at her, feeling obsolete.

"Ice." She managed to get out.

"Sweetie, I don't think it will help." I said gently, feeling horrible for the pain she was in.

"Please…Edward." She cried out.

"Esme." I yelled out. There was no way I was leaving Bella's side. Esme rushed into the room seconds later.

"What is it?" She asked worried.

"Could you please bring up some ice." She stared at me skeptically, and I pleaded with my eyes. Moments later she returned with a large bucket of ice, and gave me an apologetic smile. I pulled out a few pieces of ice and placed them carefully on Bella's forehead. I was shocked when she seemed to get relief from this.

"Neck…please." She moaned. I obeyed and placed several ice cubes on her neck. She started calming down slowly, so I added ice to her arms, legs, and stomach. She was obviously still in pain, however she seemed to have it under control, at least more so with the ice covering her body.

"I love you." She said after several moments. Tears fell from her eyes, which surprised, I thought that part of her human self would have already been gone.

"I love you too baby." I whispered as I kissed her cheek.

_Bella's Point of View_

The ice was helping significantly. At first it had felt like I was on fire. Now it just felt like I had one of the worst sunburns that covered my entire body inside, and out. I knew part of the reason I was able to calm down was because I knew Edward was with me. If he hadn't been there I would probably still be screaming. I still felt the pain, but I realized the screaming only made matters worse.

Edward continuously switched the old ice cubes for new ones to keep me as comfortable as possible. Somehow I was able to fall asleep.

_Edward's Point of View_

Bella fell asleep and I watched her. I still changed the ice cubes as she slept, I didn't want her waking in more pain than absolutely necessary. I was shocked at the amount of time she was able to sleep. She slept through the majority of the change. By the time she woke up she only had two hours left to go. As she woke up she wiped her eyes and opened them. I was shocked to see that her eye color had already changed. I had expected them to be a vibrant red, but instead they were the brightest crispest blue. This seemed extremely strange to me, but for now I wasn't going to think about it.

"Edward…" Bella started, she looked shocked at the sound of her voice. It was so melodic and faultless.

"Yes love."

"Is it over?" She asked skeptically. I hadn't thought it was, but she wasn't in pain, and as I wrapped my arm around her, I felt her hard cold body. I checked for a pulse and it was nonexistent. Her transformation was done, I was sure of it.

"Yes." I said happily. She smiled in return.

I couldn't but think that this transformation had been strange. It almost felt dreamlike.

What was going on?

**A/N: Okay it's not very long, but at least you know Bella makes it, right? So any ideas about the blue eyes? Or the strangeness of her transformation, the lack of pain, the fact that all it took was some ice to cure the burning sensation? **

**Review please…you never know, it might just make me update, like I just did ******

**Shelby**


	28. Power

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!! Alright so here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it's all Stephenie Meyer's blad diddy blah.**

_Esme's Point of View_

Carlisle had been in his study for hours. He was trying to figure out what was going on with Bella. I quietly tapped on the door, then peeked my head in.

"May I come in?' I asked shyly. I was worried I would disrupt his thoughts.

"Of course you can." He responded cheerily. I walked towards the chair across from his desk, but Carlisle motioned for me to come to him. As I stepped into his reaching distance, he pulled me onto his lap gently. Slowly he pulled my face to his, and kissed my lips slowly and gently. As we pulled away I smiled kindly at him. He looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into my touch.

"It's just Bella…I don't know why her change occurred the way it did," he paused, "How's she doing, do you know?"

"Well I've been bringing ice up to Edward every so often…" He cut me off.

"Ice? For what?" He asked confused.

The ice has been dulling her pain, she's even been able to sleep. She hasn't woken up for quite some time now. Actually, I don't think she's waken up at all since we started the ice." I explained.

"So that's why I couldn't hear her screaming. I thought I may have become immune to the sound." He chuckled quietly and started rubbing my thigh.

"I think she's going to be okay." I said quietly. Carlisle sighed loudly, and pulled me closer to him. We sat silently for awhile, just thinking and enjoying each other presence.

"How's Edward doing?" He looked at me with knowing eyes.

"He's really worried about her." I explained. Carlisle nodded. "It's strange, he placed the ice on her, and she immediately started to calm down."

"Well it's strange, but I'm glad she didn't have to go through so much pain." I nodded along with him. All of a sudden Alice barged through the door, hopping up and down.

"Bella's awake!" She said quickly and happily. Obviously she knew something we didn't.

"Alice, what do you know?" Carlisle asked her sternly.

"You will just have to wait and find out for yourselves!" She said happily, and bounced out of the room.

I turned to face Carlisle. I kissed him softly and passionately.

"Are you ready to go see the newest addition to our family?" Carlisle smiled, and kissed me.

"Let's go." He said smiling. We walked up the stairs, and found Edward's room to be filled with the family, all staring at Bella with shocked faces. As I looked at Bella I realized why. She had the brightest, bluest eyes I had ever seen. I peeled my eyes off of Bella, and looked at Carlisle, he looked utterly confused.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes?" She responded in a voice that could melt anyone's heart. It was so sweet and melodic.

"How do you feel?"

"Thirsty." All of us nodded in understanding.

"Edward, you should take her hunting." He shook his head at me.

"Edward, she needs to be fed…" Bella cut Carlisle off.

"I don't want blood, I want water." I stared at Edward, and he just shrugged.

"I'll go get her water." Rosalie said as she walked out of the room. She returned moments later.

"Here ya go, Bella." She said kindly. Bella took a long gulp, while we all watched her intently. As Bella finished off the glass of water she looked at Edward, who gasped in response. We all looked at Bella, and could see why he had gasped. Her eyes were now a lighter blue. Still just as beautiful and stunning, but a lighter shade.

"How do you feel now?" Carlisle asked skeptically.

"Just fine." She responded politely.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, not at all."

"And that water doesn't tasted bad to you?"

"Not at all, it tastes wonderful." 

"Okay, I'm sorry but this is weird. Jasper drink some water." Carlisle said.

"Do I have to? That stuff tastes nasty." Jasper said appalled by the suggestion.

"That's my point. Bella you shouldn't like how water tastes." I turned and looked at Alice, she was still smiling brightly.

"Alright Alice, spill! What do you know?" I asked annoyed.

"Do you really want to know, or…"

"Yes." We all said, interrupting her.

"Okay, okay…Bella doesn't need blood, in fact she doesn't want it. She doesn't crave it by any means. All she needs is water. Other human food will taste appalling to her, and blood won't taste bad to her, but she will never truly need it."

"Is that my special power?" Bella asked.

"Not entirely." Alice said getting happier and happier.

"Wait a second…so you're telling me that all Bella needs to survive is water?" Edward asked.

"Yup, that's exactly what I'm saying." Alice nodded.

"Well I guess we moved to the right place." Emmett chuckled.

"If you don't mind I would like to check you out Bella." Carlisle said.

"That's fine." She responded happily.

Carlisle looked her over, checking for any signs of humanity left in her. When he went to check everything twice, I knew she was no longer human.

"Alice, are you going to tell us Bella's other gift?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Well…I don't know, I'll really have to think about that."

"Alice." We all groaned.

"Well…jeez if you are all going to be like that…"

"She has the ability to cure people, and if she were to be injured, she would be able to heal herself, even faster than we heal. Although I have to say, since we are living on a deserted island, I'm not sure when we will be able to see her use her ability." Alice finished off sadly.

"Well, if she really isn't going to be craving blood, then we really don't have to stay here." Carlisle said quietly.

"I really like it here." Rose said right away.

"I love being able to go out in the sun, without having to worry, can we please stay here? At least for a little while?"

"I agree with Rose. I think we should stay for awhile. Let Bella get used to the changes at least. And we should really test out her need for blood, before we put her in the middle of a group of humans." I explained.

"Then it's settled, we will stay here for now, probably at least a year." Carlisle said.

**A/N: Alright, so it wasn't very long. Should I end it here? Should I write a sequel about the life on Arrilian Island? Please let me know what you think. **

**Review!**

**Shelby**


	29. Disappointment

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Most likely I will be writing a sequel called Arrilian Island. **

**This is the last chapter for this story, unless my mind goes crazy, but even then I will probably just put it in the sequel. **

**So thank you for all of you who have read and reviewed, it means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: It's all Stephenie Meyer's. **

_Bella's Point of View_

It was final; we were staying on the island, at least for a while. After Carlisle had looked me over the family exited the room leaving me alone with Edward.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, looking at me intensely.

"Nothing." I sighed, bowing my head. The truth was I wasn't happy about my power. While the family was in the room I acted happy, but underneath it, I was disappointed.

Edward slid his slender finger under my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes. He was wearing a sad expression.

"Do you regret being changed?" He asked carefully.

"No!" I replied immediately. His eyes brightened up considerably.

"Do you not want to stay on the island?"

"No, I want to stay on the island. I like the idea of basking in the sun." Edward knitted his face in concentration.

"Um, do you wish you needed blood?" He asked, knowing that wasn't really the answer.

"Heavens no. I don't have to worry about harming innocent people now."

"Could you please just tell me what's wrong?" He begged.

"No." I stated simply.

"Why not?" He asked quizzically.

"Because it would make me sound ungrateful."

"Bella…" Edward stated exasperated.

I tried to look down again, but Edward put both his hands on my face, holding my head in place.

"Baby, tell me." He cooed softly. Gosh, even as a vampire he could still dazzle me. I wondered momentarily if it was any harder for him…probably not.

"I don't like my power." I pouted. Edward's straight, concerned face was trying to hold back a smile.

"And why don't you like it?"

"Several reasons." I continued to pout.

"Like…" Edward pushed.

"Well what good is a power that I can't use since we're living in seclusion? Not to mention, all of your family's powers are noticeable to the public eye. Mine would be." I explained quickly.

"Bella, it's a wonderful power. You can end someone's suffering, and if you got hurt, you could heal yourself."

"Who cares? Vampires already heal quickly."

"Okay, so what power would you like to have?" We sat in silence and Edward just sat there smiling.

"Well I don't know, but why can't I have a cool power?"

"It's all in the eye of the beholder. I personally think your power is wonderful." I sighed heavily.

"Come here." Edward said while wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me towards him. I looked up into his dazzling eyes.

"Have you seen yourself?" He asked staring at me lovingly. I simply shook my head no.

Edward stood up, pulling me along with him; he took me to the mirror. As I looked at myself, I gasped. I looked…I looked…

"You look beautiful." Edward said, simply finishing off my thought.

As I continued to stare into the mirror, I ran my fingers through my hair, and found it to be silkier than it ever had been. My skin was flawless, and although I was extremely pale, I still managed to have some color in my face.

"Edward…why are my cheeks still pink?"

"It's one of your special talents."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"We really aren't sure how you kept some color in your face, but you did, so just be happy about it."

Edward was standing behind me, his head resting on my shoulder, and his arms wrapped securely around my waist. We were both staring at the mirror. We stood there for at least five minutes in silence.

"Thank you Edward." I said quietly.

"For what?" He asked while knitting his eyebrows.

"For changing me, I know it was hard for you, but I really do appreciate it, and I'm sorry for complaining about the power. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but be slightly disappointed."

"You're welcome. And don't worry about it. I understand." I nodded and rested my head against his chest, while closing my eyes. Edward swiftly lifted me up and carried me back to the bed.

He placed me carefully in the center of the bed. I could feel him carefully hovering over me, and opened up my eyes, to see him with his head bent towards my neck. He was placing soft, slow kisses along my neck. I tried to squirm under him, so that his lips would meet my own, but he wasn't having that, instead he chose to continue torturing me with his assault on my neck.

"Edward." I gasped.

Slowly he moved his lips upward. He took his sweet time getting to my lips, but once he did, it was like magic. There wasn't any hesitation. He wasn't holding back, and I was happy about that. He wasn't worried about breaking any barriers. Suddenly I felt his hands gliding along the skin of my back, and right when I thought we were going to take our relationship to the next step, he pulled back, and rolled to the side, lying next to me.

"Edward, why did you stop?"

"We aren't married." He claimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh." I breathed heavily and threw my head back into the pillow.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"You too."

**A/N: Okay so this was it. The end of the story! Review please!**

**Shelby**


End file.
